


See the Lust Stuck Up in his Eyes

by angelindisguise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, geeky niall, maybe probably not surely niall/harry in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelindisguise/pseuds/angelindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is smart, but not smart enough to ignore the throbbing of his heart. He's up for a scholarship but upon meeting a gorgeous guy that happens to be his teacher he becomes a little distracted, especially when his best friend is constantly in his mind in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> This is no way true and whatnot. 
> 
> This isn't really a heavy fic in which you would find in a student/teacher kind of fic just a whole bunch of fluff tbh. I'll try put some angst in there maybe some smut lol no promises.

Niall is surprised, more than surprised really. His teacher has just told him that he's in the running for one of the most prestigious scholarship to Oxford University.

 

He's never really thought of himself as exceptionally smart but there are a few knowledgeable things in his mind. Though that's probably just him being modest and in all honesty he's the smartest kid in his high school. By the rate he's going he's a definite shoe in for valedictorian and shouldn't be at all surprised about the scholarship.

 

 There are only months left till he graduates and then a couple weeks after that till his first exam. He's in the process of finishing his applications to universities and he's never been more excited, the thought of living in dorms by himself. It's exhilarating, not constantly around his family, though he loves his mum - even though she can be quite nosey - he just can't wait to be free.

 

"What did Mr Watts want?" He hears as he walks out of the classroom and notices Harry leaning against a locker.  
"Oh you know boring school stuff" he replies back with a smile.  
"Booooring! Let's go get food!" Harry yelps, walking in step with Niall, wrapping his arm around his shoulder almost knocking Niall’s glasses off his face.

 

 He's known Harry forever, ever since they were born really. Maybe not that long but it feels like he has. They are almost always together, like two peas in a pod and there was a significant time when he knew for sure that Harry will always be his best friend, that he’ll have his back no matter what.

 

 It was silly really. Niall was studying for a test that he had coming up and he just lost track of time leaving Harry to wait at the cinema until it got dark and his parents got worried and decided to search for him. When Harry’s parents asked him why he waited around for so long, Harry said “because he said he would come, so I waited.” And when Niall found out about this when he overheard his parents talking to Harry’ parents he couldn’t help but feel a warm sensation in his stomach.

 

 The next day when he saw Harry he hugged him tightly and whispered sorry into his ear. It was a sweet occasion that lasted a brief second because the other kids walking through the halls were giving them disapproving glares and well, they didn’t want to make the wrong impression in their first year of high school.

 

The memory is still fresh in his mind, Harry’s eyes a clear evergreen, warm and all glittery and his school shirt a little crumpled from the hug and it’s crazy how much Niall felt safe and comfortable around Harry, like everything would always be fine when he was around him. It’s not romantic because god forbid Niall didn’t want to be that cliché guy that falls in love with his best friend, no this is completely platonic.

 

From that day nothing has really come between them and as they drink their coffees from Niall’s work and munch on a bowl of chips Niall ponders over a thought that he’s constantly gnawing on at the back of his head and that is if he’ll ever find ‘the one’. He’s kept his mind fairly open for anyone and that means anyone, whether they are a boy or girl, because it doesn’t matter either way as he’s had zero experience with neither sex.

 

Niall doesn’t think he’s ugly or anything as such, on the contrary actually. Sometimes he notices the a couple of girls swoon whenever he runs a hand through his dyed blonde hair  to stop it falling out of his carefully tussled quiff – probably due to the fact that he’s constantly got his eyes trained on his notes in class -  and he can feel the little love stares they give him but he’s never really met anyone that he’s had a genuine spark with.

 

He’s not fat, although he doesn’t have any muscle whatsoever, the lack of hand eye coordination might have had something to do about that rendering him completely useless in gym class and almost always picked last for teams, but it doesn’t make him any less popular with the boys because he makes up for it with his relentless determination to try his hardest. So when he drops the ball, or runs for it as fast as he could, no one would snarl or put him down instead they all pat him on the back and encourage him.

 

He doesn't take compliments too well though, because he's never really known how to deal with them. He just gives a little chuckle and smiles sweetly but awkwardly.

 

 “Hey Niall, can you open tomorrow Nick called in sick. Promise you’ll be in time for school!” his boss, Louis asks carrying another bowl of chips that Harry has greedily started chomping down on. Niall doesn’t often work the early shift for the mere reason that he is rubbish in the morning, studying all night and then waking up ridiculously early to work the busiest hours of the day, it really pushes his limit.

 

Luckily Niall is in need of more money, saving for the sake of saving so when the time comes when he finally knows what he wants to buy he can actually afford it. So he lets Louis know that he can do that for him earning a clap on the back and a free muffin that has most probably been sitting on the counter for quite a while now.

 

“You work too hard.” Harry says with a mouthful of food.  
“Mmm.”  
“You need to get laid.” And the strangest noise escapes Niall’s mouth that was probably meant to be a choking sound but in reality sounded more like a dying cow.

 

*

 

 Friday mornings are hectic and especially this morning. For every customer Niall serves he takes a quick glance at the clock wondering if he’s finally finished yet but he really just makes it worse for himself. So when his shift is nearing to an end he’s already quite tired and dreading the long day of school ahead of him.

 

“Niall can you get this one before you leave?” Louis says to him currently occupied with boxes of sauces and whatnot from the fridge.  
“What can I get you?” He asks and he just glazes over the features of the male customer, robotically taking down his order and making it as quick as possible because there is a chance that he could be late for school.

 

“Cya Louis.” Niall yells out slinging his bag on his shoulders and he’s almost out the door when someone interrupts him.  
“Hey mate do you have a second?”  
“I really don’t…” He spins around to reply but is quite taken aback and he’s never really had this problem before. The guy in front of him is quite good looking and don’t get him wrong, there are a few lookers in his school but the fact that he’s never seen this guy before makes it much more appealing – and perhaps that this guy is significantly older than him by a few years couldn’t hurt, the idea of an older person thrills him slightly.

 

“But I guess I can spare a few seconds. What’s up?” And Niall honestly can’t look the stranger in the eye for longer than two seconds because those enticing brown orbs are too much to handle for him.  
“I was wondering if you can tell me where the nearest supermarket, I just moved in.” The guy says nodding his towards a grungy looking building across the street.  
“Ah right, well the closest one I can think of is a couple blocks away in that direction.” He replies and he really wants to show him where but time is a wasting and he doesn’t want to ruin his perfect attendance.

 

Niall hears a tooting sound from outside and it’s Harry surprisingly, he came to pick him up though they had no prior arrangement. “Sorry I have to go.” He says quickly avoiding eye contact.  
“That’s alright, maybe you can show me around sometime.”

 

All he could do is flash a quick smile and dart through the door because Harry is annoyingly honking his horn than necessary. Once he’s in the car he realizes the implications of what the mystery guy said. He doesn’t know whether he was just doing it casually to make friends – seeing as he’s new to the city – or he was making a pass at him, hard to tell when he’s inexperienced in this sort of area and he contemplates asking Harry but he doesn’t want to embarrass himself. Either way he wouldn’t mind getting to know the other guy better, or first of all knowing his name.

 

“What are you day dreaming about?” Harry inquired suspiciously.  
“Nothing..”  
“K bitch.”  
“You’re a bitch!” Niall retorts back.  
“Do you want me to just leave you here?”  
“No..”  
“That’s what I thought.”


	2. Can you? Can I? Can we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ! :)

Niall’s Saturdays entail a few house chores in the morning, the picking up of clothes that were tossed haphazardly during the week and some vacuuming around the house. He does some light study, recapping the week’s lessons and then off to work hoping maybe that guy would come in today.

 

It’s weird really, that’s he’s thinking of, of.. Heck it’s even weirder that he doesn’t know the guy’s name. He can’t help it though; all through Friday since their elusive conversation he seems to make an occasional appearance on his mind. On his way to work he realizes that he wrote his name down on his coffee cup and he can’t seem to quite remember his name. It’s on the tip of his tongue and he feels like tearing his hair out over it.

 

The moment the bell rings when Niall walks through the door Louis is all up in his grill with the goofiest grin and is about to burst out of his skin.   
“Whats got your knickers in a twist?” Niall asks cautiously.   
“Someone was looking for you!” He shouted a little too loudly, catching the eyes of a few patrons in the coffee shop. Niall proceeded to put his work shirt on and apron before shooing Louis who started poking him in the rib.

 

“Are you going to tell me who it was or not?”   
“He asked a lot of questions.”   
“Sounds like a creep.”  
“A gorgeous creep!” Louis shrieks and gives a last mischievous look before going back to work.

 

Niall doesn’t know what to make of this information and he doesn’t want to dwell on it either, he just wants to get on with his work. Unfortunately this is not the case and he can’t keep thinking about who this stranger is, perhaps the same stranger as the other day but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up just in case Louis is just playing a trick on him.

 

Several hours pass when he hears Louis holler at him while he’s in the back stocking things up.   
“Ohhh Niaaaaaller!”  
Louis is a very dynamic person and he’s always so dramatic at times but Niall doesn’t mind it that much because they get along just fine. Niall feels like Louis is that annoying big brother that always bosses you around but then makes up for it by being a laugh – and sneaking him free stuff, saying “if I turn around and that croissant happens to disappear I would never had noticed.”

 

It’s never quiet when they work together because either Louis talks his mouth off or starts singing and Niall would object for anyone singing Adele songs because he feels no one can ever be on par but surprisingly for him, Louis actually does it justice.

 

“What now old fart.” Niall teases because he knows that Louis is insecure about his age.  
“I’m only 22!! Now tend to this customer.” He says in hush whisper.

 

“What can I get you? Oh.. Hi.” Niall says, laced in happiness and a hint of shock because the man from yesterday is here again.  
“Hi.” He says simply accompanied with an eye crinkling smile and it completely sends Niall into a blushing frenzy. They stand there for a few seconds just smiling to each other with Louis sneaking in glances in the background looking like a smug genius that put this all together.

 

“Right um what can I get you?” Niall manages to say realizing how much of a fool he must look.  
“I’ll grab a mocha and that cheesecake.” The unnamed guy points.  
“Are you having this here?”   
“Yup.” And Niall secretly rejoices because he’ll be able to ever subtly check him out.   
“I’ll bring it right away.” Niall says handing him a number.   
“Hey Niall, take your break I’ll finish this order.” Louis sneaks in, making sure the guy hears and Niall nods his understanding.   
“I sure wouldn’t mind some company.”  
“You heard the guy, now scoot!” Louis says while undoing Niall’s apron on his hips and shoving him towards the front.   
“I’m going to kill you!” Niall says sharply to Louis then faces the guy and flashes him a forced grin which is returned with a chuckle and Niall can feel his cheeks grow warmer and warmer.

 

They pick a seat at a table by the window, sitting opposite each other and Niall is chuckling nervously to himself, suddenly blurting out “stranger danger.” It’s a peculiar thing to say of course and he covers his mouth immediately with his sweaty hands and he hears the guy laughing at him and says, “the name’s Zayn.”

 

Niall lets out an inner sigh, finally a name to a face, an incredibly well sculpted face in fact. The strong jaw line, accentuated cheekbones and great hair; it’s all quite unfair really. It’s as if the gods just purposely dropped all the good genes into his pool and said ‘oops, he’s going to be a heartbreaker someday,’ but Niall is thinking that he’s more of a heart scorcher because he feels like his heart is definitely on fire with just one look.

 

“Here you go.” Louis announces, setting down a couple of mochas and the cheesecakes, making sure to conveniently leave two spoons. Niall having attention to detail doesn’t leave this unnoticed and gives Louis a ferocious scowl.   
“By all means have some. Won’t be able to finish this on my own.” Zayn says to him acting all sweet and shit and Niall is definitely not used to this kind of treatment by anyone other than Harry and even then it isn’t usually like this.

 

“So, how are you liking the town?” Niall starts, setting off a half hour conversation resulting in drained coffees, little crumbs left on the plate and Louis yelling for Niall to get back to work. It was a nice, sweet, sort-of date – and by sort of Niall means it felt like a first date though it didn’t last very long – and while he’s cleaning tables and countertops he’s replaying a certain scene in his head, a massive grin on his face.

 

It was a simple question, one that could hold little to none of meaning or make someone feel like they are special and Niall was feeling close to the latter. It was in between bites of cheesecake when Zayn asked Niall if he wanted to grab a drink tonight. It’s an ordinary question but going by Zayn’s crooked smile when he asked Niall he knew he was definitely being asked on date.

 

Now Niall obviously had to think for a second because he doesn’t know this guy at all or what kind of work he does but he knows that Zayn is absolutely smoking hot and older, much older as in 6 years older than him and that really leaves him tingly and there’s no other explanation for it, so without another second to lose and to prevent himself from looking like a fool he says yes, a little too eagerly perhaps, cracking a high at the end.

 

And Zayn said great, smiled his crooked smile and took a chomp of the cheesecake all while Niall was feeling the heat all through his body, from the tip of his wriggling toes to the flush on his cheeks. They exchanged numbers before Zayn left and Niall waved goodbye and clutched his cellphone tightly to his chest and just giggled for what seemed like a solid twenty seconds.

 

“I can finish up here. You need to get ready for your date!” Louis interrupts as Niall does the last table.   
“What if I do something stupid or tell him my age!” Niall says, his excitement quickly replaced with nervousness.   
“You’ll be fine, you were getting along just fine besides age is but a number. But if I were you just avoid the question as best as possible. Now go along your hair needs tending to.” Louis says a-matter-of-factly making Niall feel incredibly insecure about his hair.

 

When Niall arrives home he greets his mother in kitchen and gives her a surprise hug that leaves a worried frown on her forehead but a smile in her heart. Upstairs in his room he’s not surprised that Harry is there playing some game that is probably his own considering the only game Niall has is a fitness game.

 

“How was work?” Harry asks, not lifting his eyes from the screen.  
“Twas aite. I met a..” Niall starts to say but stops himself because he doesn’t know whether he’s ready to tell Harry about Zayn just in case things get a little bit awkward so he holds off on that little bit of information, “a family friend. Going to go grab a drink tonight.”   
“Cool.” Harry says emotionlessly.   
“Oh shit.” Niall mutters under his breath because he remembers that he’s got plans with Harry already. “I’ll just cancel on my friend, could always meet up another time.”   
“No it’s fine go, I’ve got some homework to do anyways.” Harry says, turning off the console and the tv. “Cya,” he says walking out the door.

 

Niall feels unbelievably guilty because Harry, the Harry that he knows never does his homework right until it’s due and as far as he knows the only assignment they had been given wasn’t due till next week in which he’s expecting Harry to come over and ‘ask for help’ when really he pretty much copies it. Now Niall is afraid that he’s hurt Harry’s feelings but he feels like it’s going to be something that he’ll deal with later, for now preparing for his date.


	3. When one door opens, there might another that opens with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAAARK! I didn't even realize I missed a whole chapter out T_T I'm so sorry god you guys must be confused as hell :/

Pain. His initial feeling when he wakes up, dull throbbing pain, specifically in his head. Niall is hyper aware of all the aches across his body, just opening his eyes feels like such a mission. Navy blue coloured walls, leopard print blankets, a double bed, Niall has a feeling he’s not in his own bed and his suspicions are confirmed by the picture on the bedside table.

 

He finds his glasses right beside it and takes a closer look at the picture. It’s of Zayn in his graduation gown surrounded by what looks to be his family. Niall assumes this was taken a couple years back but Zayn is probably just as hot as ever he thinks and he notices that he’s wearing glasses in this picture and something ignites inside him making him lust for Zayn even more.

 

Then he suddenly realizes that he spent the night in Zayn’s apartment and in Zayn’s bed and he can’t exactly quite remember the night fully yet so he wonders whether him and Zayn did anything last night. Niall feels panicky, that he might’ve done something stupid in the hope of impressing Zayn, showing him that he can be mature too. Thankfully he’s still fully dressed with the exception of his shoes, his shirt incredibly wrinkled and jeans stuck to his skin.

 

He remembers the beginning of the night, walking in the bar spotting Zayn perched on a stool at the counter and he looked immaculate with a blue denim shirt and a pair of dark jeans while Niall donned a stripe t-shirt and a leather jacket on top with maroon coloured chinos. He remembers starting off with a drink, courtesy of Zayn and he also remembers blushing when Zayn complimented him on is attire, reaching over to swipe a stray hair off Niall’s face leaving a wake of fire from his touch.

 

Even before walking into the bar Niall was already nervous, his heart bouncing erratically in his chest and once he was actually talking and making conversation he might have drank his drink a little quickly, the alcohol really hitting him after he pretty much downed the third pint and from then on he thinks he might have done some shots or something but he can’t quite remember, everything is fuzzy.

 

Movement catches his periphery and it’s Zayn coming through to the bedroom clad in a black singlet and black and white checked pyjama pants, not to mention he’s wearing his black full rim rectangular glasses and if Niall is being quite honest he is absolutely smitten by Zayn and it’s a strange feeling because he’s never felt anything of this sort, the thumping of his heart, the butterflies vibrantly fluttering in his stomach and the sweaty palms; so unreal that he can’t seem to form any words, not even a good morning, just a sheepish smile and a coat of red on his cheeks.

 

“I made breakfast. Just seeing if you were awake which you are.” Zayn says, his crooked smile ever present, Niall sits up leaning against the head board.   
“I- uh- thanks.”   
“What’s the matter?”   
“I just feel so stupid, and embarrassed! I don’t even remember what happened last night! I was just so nervous and you’re so good looking and nice and I just- ugh! I’m a scholar why am I running out of words to say!” Niall exclaims, the last bit he whispers to himself. His head slumps forward, thumbs twiddling nervously and then Zayn grabs hold of them with one of his hands and the other cups his chin and lifts his head so he can stare into his eyes.

 

Niall feels the butterflies return and they are fluttering faster than ever, Zayn’s eyes too enticing for him to look away now.   
“You aren’t stupid and there’s no need to be embarrassed. And I didn’t take advantage of you though I can’t say the same about you.” Zayn says and Niall’s mouth drops open earning a chuckle from Zayn. “You’re quite forceful when you’re drunk. It’s cute.”   
“I- I- oh my god.” Niall stutters out.   
“We didn’t do anything, it’s alright. I slept on the couch. You managed to snatch a kiss though.” Zayn sniggers. Niall let a horrid gasp and clutched his mouth and mumbles something.  
“What was that?”   
“I said.. I can’t believe I don’t remember my first kiss..” Niall whispers barely audible and Zayn’s eyes widen slightly and his mouth makes an O shape.

 

Zayn recovers from his initial shock and thinks of a plan, “close your eyes,” he says. And Niall obeys immediately, he doesn’t know what to expect and he clenches his body a little but what he doesn’t foresee were a pair of soft moist lips against his own and it was a quick chaste kiss and he bats his eyes after because everything feels like a dream. “And then you giggled, yes giggled and then hid underneath the blankets. Come let’s get breakfast.”

 

Zayn holds out a hand for Niall. For Niall he feels like the hand isn’t just help to get up but an invitation to start something, more than friends, and of course it’s a scary concept, a new concept and for once there’s no next page that he can read ahead for next class, no each page is yet to be written so when he grasps Zayn’s hand he’s decided to dive into the unknown.

 

Zayn’s flat isn’t flashy nor is it an absolute hole; the walls are chipped a bit probably from previous tenants and looks to be a one bedroom apartment. The kitchen and lounge are joined together and Niall notices eggs, bacon and hash browns laid out on the counter.

 

“Well you went all out didn’t you.” Niall teases; his hand still safely in Zayn’s and it’s a marvel that he’s already getting used to it.   
“I don’t make breakfast just for anybody.” Zayn winks.   
“Is that right?”  
“Eat up.”

 

Niall takes a bite of the prepared food and it’s good, though there’s something on his mind that prevents him from really enjoying the food. “So what does this make us?”  
“I like you Niall and I want to get to know you better.” Such a sophisticated answer Niall thinks, of course, this isn't high school.  
“I like you too.” He replies sporting a full blush.  “So you start work tomorrow right?”  
“Yup.”  
“What do you do again?” Niall asks embarrassed because he’s pretty sure he asked him the same question last night.”  
“I’m a teacher, filling in for a teacher for the rest of the year, hopefully turning into a permanent job. You probably know the school its -”   
“Holy shit is that the time, I’m late for work.” Niall interrupts loudly.

 

Niall is flustered now, he hurries to the bedroom to quickly put his shoes on and he’s searching for his jacket but he can’t seem to find it.  
“Have you seen my jacket Zayn?” He hollers out.  
“Oh you vomited on it so I put it in the wash. Here take one of my sweaters.” Zayn offers, searching in his closet for one. Of course it’s a sweater. “It’s my favourite so don’t lose it.”   
Niall is a little apprehensive but it looks to be quite chilly outside and Zayn urges him to take it so he does.

 

“Come by after work?” Zayn asks.  
“I can’t I have to study.” Niall says regretfully.   
“Text me then.” Niall nods and turns to leave but Zayn takes a hold of his arm. “Are you forgetting something?” He tugs lightly and brings Niall twirling into his arms and gives him a light peck on the lips. Zayn lets him go in the same fashion and Niall feels like fainting, he’s waiting for Ashton Kutcher to yell out he’s being punk’d but it doesn’t happen. There must be a catch, that this can’t really be a happy ending but for now there’s no reason for him to think so and he’s incredibly late for work and quite glad that it’s only across the road.

 

*

 

**_9:54pm  
Omg I’m so sorry I forgot to text you back :/_ **

_9:55pm  
That’s ok. Hows work?_

**_10:01pm  
Tiring! So tired! _ **

_10:02pm  
Go to bed then :p_

**_10:23pm  
I think I might. Good night :) _ **

**_10:23pm  
babe_ **

**_10:24pm  
ignore last text omg_ **

_10:24pm  
cute. goodnight babe_

*

 

Niall is running through the hallways like a madman, he’s already heard the second bell ring when he walked through the school gates and he’s frightened that he might be put down as late, ruining his perfect attendance and it’s all Louis’s fault for guilt tripping him into opening today. “Please” he said, “I helped you with Zayn!” So really he had no choice because he did have a part to play and he’s grateful in all honesty.

 

But that all changes when he walks into the classroom, there are no words to describe what Niall is feeling right now. It’s a mix of shock, disbelief and somewhat happy and sad at the same time.   
“Zayn.” 


	4. Not Feeling it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are :)

The stare that Niall receives is of pure disbelief, something in Zayn’s eyes just seems to scream ‘what the hell is going on!’ and Niall is feeling pretty much the same way. They lock eyes for what appears to be minutes but actually only mere seconds.

 

Zayn regains the function of his brain and is the first to speak, “Mr Horan is it? I am Mr Malik and It appears you are late, stay after class and we can have a little chat.”

 

Niall is astounded at how cool and collected Zayn is and decides to act in the same manner before he could really get them both into trouble.

 

He takes his seat beside Harry who nudges him in the rib and gives him a pointed look loaded with questions. He brushes it off with a shrug because well he can’t really say much about what happened or more like he doesn’t know what to say, it all seems like a blur much like his night out.

 

Niall manages to pay attention despite the fact that his teacher, incredibly good looking and very distracting teacher is the same person that he had a few too many drinks with and even slept in his bed, not to forget that Zayn is the first person he’s ever kissed.

 

After the last few students has trickled out Niall makes his way to Zayn’s desk in front of the class. Zayn looks very troubled, his features marred with wrinkles and his eyes look cloudy and deep in thought.

 

“How did this even happen?” Zayn says out loud but Niall wonders if it was even directed at him.

 

Niall stands a few feet away and he’s desperately clutching onto the straps of his bag, he too is quite conflicted, not knowing what to expect, “I don’t know what to say?” Niall says chewing on his bottom lip.

 

Zayn looks up at him and leans back on his chair, releasing a heavy sigh as he does so “I don’t think we can continue seeing each other.” He says. “No I know we can’t continue seeing each other.”

 

A little part of Niall breaks and what’s worse is he wasn’t expecting it, he knows this is wrong and illegal but a part of him wants it to continue because it’s just the beginning and there’s so much more exploring for him to do, “you’re right, this is unprofessional so let’s just pretend that _that_ never happened.” Niall says confidently even though his heart is aching.

 

Zayn nods and sends him off to his next class without another word and Niall is walking through the hallways and he’s never felt this alone before. He’s had a brief taste of what it feels like to have a special connection with someone and only to have it ripped away like a band aid.

 

He takes a deep breath and convinces himself that this is for the best, because it is, he’s got his scholarship to worry about and studying for his exams so he can achieve the best possible mark, there’s no time for a boyfriend but the doubt is still forcing its way into his mind and he can’t stop thinking about Zayn and what it would be like to be in a relationship.

 

Subconsciously he reaches up to touch his lips with trembling fingers as he remembers their first kiss and it makes it that much harder to let Zayn go

 

*

 

The following day Niall is still finding it difficult to fathom that Zayn is his teacher, seeing him standing in front of the class looking like he just stepped out of a Calvin Klein ad. It’s only Zayn’s second day of teaching but word has gone around and all the girls in his class – and out – are swooning over him.

Niall overheard a bunch of giggling girls during lunch yesterday raving over ‘the new sex god teacher’ and he had the strangest feeling to tell them to ‘back off because he’s mine’ but alas he’s not and Niall is forever reminded of that fact every time he sees him in the corridor or in class and it hurts just a fraction, like a pickaxe slowly chipping away at his heart.

 

*

 

Wednesday came and went; quite excruciatingly in fact, much like Thursday but Friday was the worst. Niall had the privilege of having Zayn, or should he say, Mr Malik, taking not one, not two but three of his classes that day. There’s a flu coming round the school and a few teachers had caught it and were forced to take leave, probably due to the horrible weather that they have been having lately.

There’s a moment that has been occurring quite frequently which makes it awkward for both parties. Sometime during the lesson, when Zayn is looking upon his class, conveniently at the same time Niall lifts his head from his notes and they make awkward eye contact that lasts far too long and Zayn gets choked up with his words like the tension in the air snatched his tongue and twisted it.

Niall feels hot and his heart starts to palpitate and he thinks why Zayn still has this kind of effect on him and how unfair when Zayn obviously doesn’t even reciprocate his feelings and he’s tired, so very tired of Zayn constantly haunting his dreams.

It’s a Saturday night and Niall is taking light sips of his cup full of beer. He’s not much of a party goer – surprise, surprise – but Harry noticed his unusual sad demeanour and practically forced him to come to some girl’s party while her parents are away.

A game of beer pong is currently being played; a crowd forming around the table and one thing led to another and Niall is partnered up with Harry and is currently downing his first cup of beer that the other team expertly threw inside his cup.

By the time the clock comes full circle Niall is hollering loudly, swaying with every step having to grab onto the wall to stay upright, his glasses threatening to fall off his face and definitely feeling the alcohol in his head.

He’s chatting with a girl from his class and Niall is feeling quite bored, the girl is quite pretty but he’s just not interested and there’s something probing at the inside of his head and he’s inclined to leave this girl and just find a quiet place, so he does.

Niall whips his phone out and starts to text disregarding the fact that the time is seven past midnight.

**_12:07am  
I want to see you tonight_ **

**_12:09am  
where are you im coming over_ **

**_12:13am  
reply you sluttt!! _ **

After a few minutes of drinking his beer while sitting inside the bathtub, quite comfortably, Niall’s phone buzzes in his hands signifying a new message.

_12:17am  
are you drunk? and this is inappropriate… delete my number_

**_12:18am  
maybeeee.. and no I will not delete! You are wwaay too gorgeous to delete ;) ;) _ **

_12:19am  
Drink some water you drunk…_

**_12:19am  
Bring me some pleeeease_ **

_12:20am  
Do you know what time it is.. Go home_

**_12:21am  
:((( I don’t have a ride home :(_ **

_12:22am  
… where are you? Ill come get you_

Niall feels chills run from his head to his toes and he’s giggling like a 14 year old girl because Zayn said he would come get him and this is probably the best feeling he’s had times ten, the alcohol making it feel so much sweeter.

 

He tells him where he is and Zayn says he’ll be ten minutes and Niall is eyeing the driveway like a hawk waiting for him to arrive and it feels like the longest ten minutes of his life so he has one last drink and is almost down to the bottom when he sees headlights outside.

 

Niall tells Harry that he’s leaving, a questioning look forming on Harry’s face while he watches Niall practically sprint out the door not caring that he just bowled over a few people.

 

Once outside a bitter chill nips at his exposed skin sobering him up slightly, enough for him to stop and think for a second whether this is a good idea or not but it came and went like the breeze as he hops into the passenger seat of Zayn’s rustic car.

 

Niall sports a cheeky grin and Zayn looks a little unimpressed but Niall can see the beginnings of a smile form on his face.

 

“Hi.” Niall says.  
Zayn starts the car and before pulling out of the park he says “drunk.”

 

Niall lets out a little chuckle and feels like his hands need to be doing something so he rests it on top of the gear which happens to be already occupied by Zayn’s hand and going by the sudden twitch of Zayn’s hand Niall becomes disheartened.

 

“Jesus your hand is cold.” Zayn says after the initial shock and puts it back underneath Nialls and flashes him a quick smile. Niall’s face lights up, “glad your hands are toasty then.”

 

Zayn is thinking how wrong this is in so many levels but he just can’t help himself around Niall and especially when they are this close together and nowhere near the school.

 

Niall gives Zayn directions to his house and soon enough they are parked outside. There’s a moment of silence before Zayn says “I don’t know if I can hold off any longer..” The confession takes Niall aback because he thought that Zayn was over him, “I don’t think I can either.” Niall replies.

 

They turn to face each other, the want and longing sensation burning in their eyes. “I think you should go before I do something stupid,” Zayn finally says with a heavy sigh. Niall can feel the pickaxe in his heart taking a massive chunk from it. He’s too tired to argue –or too drunk – so he leans in to kiss Zayn on the cheek and lets himself out.

 

Zayn had the strongest urge to not let Niall leave the car and hold him instead and kiss those pink lips and ruffle his blonde hair but he had to, there’s too much at stake for him, it might cost him his job and future jobs as a teacher. He can’t let this happen but it doesn’t stop him from dreaming about it.


	5. When it rains, it pours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm yeah haha fun

School days are much harder to bear now that Niall knows what Zayn is really feeling. He’s always wondering if it would be worth it, to be with Zayn and risk losing it all, the respect, the scholarship, and Zayn’s career, there’s a lot at stake.

 

But there is not a day that goes by when they look into each other’s eyes, whether it is in class or passing in the hallway, where they both reciprocate the same feeling as each other, that craving for each other’s touch or just being close to each other behind closed doors.

 

One day towards the end of the week, Zayn is Niall’s last class and he stays until the class is deserted but the two of them.

 

Niall walks to Zayn’s desk and sits atop the table and reaches out to rest his hand on Zayn’s hand, “Zayn” he says softly. Zayn is startled but warms to the touch because when Niall is rubbing circles with his thumb it just makes the day so much better. “Niall.. Don’t..” He says with no conviction, everything meaningless when Niall is staring at him like a hurt puppy.

 

“This isn’t fair, every time you look at me my heart melts.” Niall says to him solemnly. Zayn wants to laugh and he lets a little chuckle out. Niall swats him on the shoulder, “what?!” he exclaims. Zayn laughs harder throwing his head back, everything is so easy when it comes to just hanging with Niall “you’re so dramatic smarty.”

 

Niall mocks offence “I’m not smart! Nor dramatic!” And then breaks out into laughter accompanied with Zayn all while their fingers are practically intertwined.

 

They hear the clacking of shoes outside and practically bounce off each other, “uh I’ll see you tomorrow sir, thanks again” Niall says in a hurry, almost running over Mrs Scarlett, the principal, who stood near the doorway

 

She gave Zayn an inquiring look, “he’s in a hurry. Smart kid that one.” Zayn says with an apologetic smile. “I know. First one in a while from our school to be even considered for the McCallum memorial scholarship.”

 

Zayn is a little bewildered but once he wrapped his head around it he isn’t at all surprised. At present he’s saddened because he really can’t get involved with Niall now that his future is on the line.

 

*

 

Niall is feeling a little bit alienated by Zayn and he’s honestly confused as to why. He thought their little chat yesterday put them on the same page but now it feels like he’s being completely ignored. He’s wondered why throughout the whole day but nothing seemed to stick and even during class Zayn refused to look at him.

 

Niall waits around in the staff car park until Zayn comes out and fortunately there are only a few cars left and everyone has practically vacated the entire school to get a head start on their weekend.

 

Zayn is fumbling with his keys when Niall speaks out from behind him “why have you been ignoring me?” Zayn is overwhelmed and drops his keys to the ground, “jesus Niall don’t sneak up on me like that.”  
“Answer my question,” Niall persists and Zayn is struggling to find the words but all he can see is Niall and his cute angry face that is so hard to not grin about but he can’t help it and he chuckles, his efforts of avoiding him the whole day has slipped down the drain.

 

Niall juts out his bottom lip and pouts furiously and Zayn is just grinning like a goon and this conversation has officially gone off the rails. “You always do this!” Niall whinges, swatting Zayn in the arm. “Get in, I’ll give you a ride home.” Niall squints suspiciously but surrenders and gets in the car.

 

They are parked outside Niall’s house and Niall doesn’t feel like getting out at all and it looks like Zayn doesn’t want him to either.

 

“I think we should just wait till you graduate.” Zayn says, watching Niall for reactions. “But I want to be with you now!” Niall whines and he feels a little clingy but he doesn’t care. Zayn looks troubled “I know Niall, I feel the same way but there’s too much at risk. Your future, the scholarship! It’s too complicated.”

 

Niall takes a second to contemplate where Zayn is coming from but his mind is clouded with lust, “I promise not to tell anyone and we’ll be really sneaky!” Niall is staring deep into Zayn’s eyes and Zayn wants to so badly look away but it’s hard to avert his gaze because Niall is giving the cutest puppy eyes and it’s too irresistible.

 

“Can I at least sleep on it.” Zayn compromises. Niall’s shoulders droop but it’s better than a no so he thinks of something else, “a kiss then.”

 

Zayn fights an inner battle and he does a quick scope of his surroundings, making sure there is no one around. He wants to give Niall this opportunity but deep down he wants this too. "On the cheek."

 

He leans in, meeting Niall in the middle, he feels the seatbelt constricting him, locking him into place and he thinks it might be a sign but it gives in last second. Zayn doesn't know what happened but somehow he changes his direction and kisses Niall full on the lips giving Niall more than he bargained for but Zayn just couldn't help himself, Niall's lips were just too tempting to pass. He might as well answer him then and there because if he's being honest, it will take an arm and a leg for him to say no but Niall is hopping out with a big grin on his face and lighter heart. Niall watches as he drives off and then immediately after Harry is parking in the same parking space.

 

“Was that Mr Malik?” Harry asks as he exits his car school bag in tow. Niall is suddenly racking up his brain for some lies but no coherent sentences seem to form so he just says yeah with a hint of pink on his cheeks and if Harry noticed he didn’t comment on it instead he shrugs and says “come help me!”

 

*

 

“The weather is so cray cray!” Louis exclaims melodramatically. Niall sighs and stares at the window while drying the blender with a tea towel. The constant rain pelleting the window is worrying him on how he’s supposed to get home without getting absolutely soaked and unfortunately he didn’t bring his jacket with him.

 

He would’ve texted Harry but he forgot to charge his phone last night because he was too busy thinking of Zayn and how his lips are so kissable. So he walks out into the blistering cold and wet and starts to make his way down the road when he hears distant shouting and he thinks it sounds vaguely like his name so he turns and is met with big blobs of rain to the face.

 

He trudges off once more, raindrops bashing away at his body he hears his name again this time much closer and he chances another glance back and he can see Zayn in his boxers and singlet calling and waving him over to come inside which he more than gladly accepts sprinting towards his apartment complex.

 

Once inside Niall is dripping wet and cold, shivering slightly even though the place is considerably warmer than outside. “Are you crazy?” Zayn chastises as Niall removes his wet jumper revealing his see-through t-shirt and all Zayn can think about is taking Niall’s shirt off for him. His hands tremble by his side and he can’t help his thoughts.

 

One step is all it takes to close the gap and hold Niall in his arms. He’s thinking the rain must have done something to him because his head is definitely fried. Niall is wringing his shirt and bits of skin peek from underneath and Zayn’s body has switched to auto pilot, losing any reason whatsoever. He closes the distance and clutches at Niall’s t-shirt and roughly pushes it up over his head and his hormones are going out of control as his hands roam Niall’s torso and Niall is standing there stunned by Zayn’s aggressiveness.

 

“Zayn – I – stop, I’m so wet.” Niall whimpers out, Zayn’s hands doing magic to his senses. He hears a low laugh by his ear and it sends shiver all down his spine, “of course you are” Zayn says in a raspy growl and he nibbles on the lobe of Niall’s ear and works his way down his neck leaving a trail of kisses.

 

“You make me go crazy,” Zayn says in between kisses unable to help himself. His hands tug at Niall’s wet jeans and he can feel Niall’s bulge grow bigger against his. Zayn hasn’t had any kind of physical action with anyone in quite a while now and the more this continues the more he’s reminded of how deprived he really is.

 

But then something else pops up in his head that has him abruptly stop kissing and touching and jumping back a foot away from Niall. “Huh? Did I do something?” Niall asks feeling a little confused. Zayn is slapping himself and he feels so stupid for behaving like a hormone crazed guy, “hey, hey! Stop hitting yourself.” Niall says, grabbing one of Zayn’s hands to stop himself from smacking his head again. “What are you doing?” Niall pleads, his face full of concern.

 

 Zayn looks up and says, “I’m taking advantage of you and I forgot that you have no experience and I don’t want your first time of anything to be like this, rushed and just full of,” Zayn stutters looking for the right word. “Lust. I want it to be special for you.”

 

Zayn looks away ashamed but Niall cups his face and brings his face close to his, nose rubbing, “you are so sweet and for that you get a kiss.” He gives him a quick peck on the lips. There’s a moment silence, “I can’t stay away from any longer or I’ll go absolutely crazy.” Niall says.

 

Zayn sighs, “I can’t either, but" he pauses and Niall waits with baited breath. "We have to be really careful in public. Well just careful in general.”  
Niall’s face lights up, “so does this mean we’re..”  
“together, yeah I guess so” Zayn finishes for him and Niall is hugging Zayn tightly, inhaling Zayn’s scent that just smells so good.

 

“Ew you’re wet!” Zayn exclaims but still clutching onto Niall because he’s just as happy.  
“You know it.”


	6. Bite Off More Than You Can Chew. Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of smut at the end. Enjooooy :)

“Mr Horan can you stay behind, everyone else do whatever you hooligans do.” Zayn says in front of the class with a grin. Seats rumble against the linoleum and students shuffle about, chatting about how they can’t wait for the weekend though it’s only Tuesday, until every single one has exited the classroom leaving Niall and Zayn all alone.

 

Zayn paces towards his desk and without looking at Niall he asks, “close the door will you Mr Horan.” Niall does as he is told and quietly clicks the lock in place and as soon as he turns around his back is pressed against the door and Zayn is whispering into his ear, “I heard you’ve been a very naughty boy Mr Horan.” And Niall takes a big gulp as Zayn runs his fingers down Niall’s torso.

 

“Just have to think of an appropriate punishment,” Zayn continues as he nibbles on Niall’s ear forcing Niall to emit a whimpering sort of noise. Zayn slides his thigh in between Niall’s legs and rubs against his crotch, more noises flowing out of Niall’s lips.

 

Zayn brings his head down to Niall’s neck and starts peppering him with kisses and then peeling Niall’s school shirt slightly down to reveal juicy skin that Zayn can’t help but sucking on, leaving a pinkish bruise that sits next to one from a different day.

 

Niall cups Zayn’s face and brings it up to eye level and tenderly kisses Zayn, “I thought we were supposed to be careful,” Niall says into Zayn’s lips. Zayn turns his head slightly to scan the area while still keeping his lips on Niall’s, “I don’t see anyone around, do you?”

 

Niall pushes him away slightly only for Zayn to rebound back like an elastic band, “stop we might get caught,” Niall says chuckling because Zayn is being silly and tickling him with kisses on his face. “Well it’s not my fault you taste so good,” Zayn says with his classic grin trying to seduce Niall into kissing him some more.

 

“After school ok? I don’t want to risk it, risk you.” Niall says with a hand pushing against Zayn’s chest. “Fine, fine. I’ll see you later then.” Zayn says with defeated shoulders and Niall knows he’s just pretending to be mopey but it doesn’t stop the fact that he has to make him feel better with a kiss.

 

“Don’t be such a sourpuss!” Niall says after smacking a big one on his lips, “Byeeeeeee.”  
“Yeah, yeah!”

 

He’s out the door with a soft smile and is startled to find Harry fairly close to the door and panic runs through his system because what if he might have heard something, “Harry dude, scared me.” He says trying to mask his panic with surprise. Harry eyes him warily, “weirdo, what were you doing anyway?”

 

Niall starts walking away from the door hoping that Harry follows, “oh nothing just had to talk with Mr Malik about school stuff,” he says really trying his best to throw Harry off his back. “Nerd” Harry teases and Niall lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

*

 

“Give your heart a break, gotta give your heart a break.” Zayn sings aloud turning his key continuing the song as he sets down his bag on the counter top. He sings the final note and starts to undo his shirt buttons when he hears a sort of giggling sound like an elf in those Christmas movies and Zayn is wondering where in the earth it’s coming from or has he already gone crazy always hearing the girls giggle as he walks past them in the hallways.

 

“You have a really nice voice,” he hears someone say and it’s Niall with a big beaming grin on his face, coming in fast and before he could ask how he even got into his apartment he’s being pulled into a kiss by the collars of his shirt.

 

He can taste chocolate and something else from the kiss and he knows that Niall has been probing around his pantry again, “did you eat my chocolates again?” Zayn asks him with a raised eyebrow. Niall giggles and pulls a wrapper out of his pocket, “you mean this one?” and he waves it around Zayn’s face. Zayn’s face turns into a cheeky smirk and claws Niall by the waist initiating a tickling frenzy. “I was waiting for a while and I got hungry!”

 

They go at it for quite some time until Niall is on the floor in tears with Zayn on top of him. Niall breathes in deep to recover some of the lost breath that escaped out of him, “such a prick!” Zayn rolls off and joins him on the floor beside him a smile on his face. They lay like this for a while just listening to each other’s ragged breathing and Niall’s hands slowly crawl and intertwines itself with Zayn’s.

 

“I don’t want to lose this.” Niall says, “lose you.” Zayn rubs circles with his thumb, “won’t let it happen.” He stands up and holds his hand out and Niall remembers the first time Zayn held his hand out for him not long ago and it’s funny how much things have changed and how complicated things are but when it’s just the two of them everything is just Niall and Zayn and Zayn and Niall and nothing else.

 

He takes his hand and affectionately hugs Zayn, nuzzling at the crook of Zayn’s neck. He’s warm and feels safe and that’s how Niall likes it.

 

*

 

“You’re different.” Harry acknowledges one lunch time as he takes a bite of Niall’s sandwich. Niall lightly punches Harry in the arm, “do you mind? Eat your own lunch!” he exclaims, shielding his ham and cheese treat like it means the world to him. “And what do you mean I’m different?” raising an eyebrow.

 

Harry contemplates for a second, “I don’t know.. Like happier or something. And also we’ve hardly spent any time this week always blowing me off.” Niall notices a change in Harry’s posture, his shoulders sagged and it looks as if he’s been holding this in for a while now.

 

Ultimately he feels bad, well only slightly. I mean he sees Harry every day and talks to him and sits with him at lunch and when will he ever, _ever,_ get to do that with Zayn. He’s muttering a half-hearted apology as he takes a bite out of his sandwich getting caught up in a day dream of him and Zayn in the park feeding each other chocolate dipped strawberries.

 

“Are you even listening?” Harry asks nudging Niall with his foot.  
“Huh?”  
“I said maybe you can come down to my gig this Friday?” Harry says, hope laced in his voice. And when did Harry have a gig, and how come he’s only just told him now? Niall mentally berates himself because obviously he’s been too busy with the curves of Zayn’s spine and the smoothness of his skin. “Soo?”  
“Yeah of course mate, can’t wait!” He replies feigning excitement and he catches the eye of Zayn in the far side of the quad.

 

Zayn looks a bit on edge Niall notices and he makes a note to ask about it later today. He flashes him a cheeky smile and it seems to do the trick as Zayn’s frown fades into a soft smile.

 

*

 

“So I’m going to watch Harry’s gig this Friday, wish you could come.” Niall says, shovelling a big helping of mee goreng into his mouth.  
Zayn huffs in response.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Niall asks suspiciously, stabbing his fork lightly onto Zayn’s hand that’s resting on the table.  
Zayn barely winces and mutters nothing. Niall hasn’t really seen this side of Zayn, the quiet and indifferent and he’s thinking could he be jealous of Harry?

 

“Yeah and then were going to go for a nice quiet stroll after, did I mention it’s near the pier?” Niall continues, noticing the way Zayn glares into his noodles and swirling it around on his fork but never really lifting it up to his mouth, such soft lips he thinks. Niall smiles quietly to himself and keeps up his act, “I think we might even share a big Sunday or a milkshake or something like that, can’t wait.”

 

If Zayn’s fork wasn’t made out of metal Niall thinks he would’ve snapped it by now and somehow it really turns him on. The way that Zayn is pretending to not be affected and being unbelievably obvious about his jealousy, it just makes him want to jump him and kiss the sad, sad smile off his face.

 

Quietly he slips down the table, Zayn completely oblivious, and massages Zayn’s groin. He’s nearly kicked in the face by the way he startles him and Zayn is pushing his chair back and looking under the table to find Niall sporting the ‘I didn’t eat the last cookie from the cookie jar’ face. “What are you doing?” Zayn says louder than necessary.  
“It just turns me on when you’re jealous.” Niall says, dragging himself closer resting his hands on Zayn’s thighs.  
“I’m not even jealous!”  
“Then why are you shouting?” Niall rubs further up his leg and he’s getting really fucking excited now the way Zayn is blushing slightly and not meeting his eyes.  
“I’m not.” Zayn says much quieter then he lets out a moan because there’s Niall palming his crotch and his cock is getting harder and harder.

 

“It’s ok, me and Harry are just friends. Do you see me doing this to him?” And Niall is working his hand along the outline of Zayn’s definitely hard dick.  
“How would I know..” Zayn says with gritted teeth because there’s a massive part of him that just wants shuck his pants off and let his cock dangle free and then there’s the other part that he’s completely forgotten about because Niall is unzipping his trousers and pulling the waistband of his briefs, Zayn lifting his bum to make it easier to take off involuntarily supporting Niall’s idea of too much clothing.

 

“Are you sure?” Zayn asks pausing Niall’s hands.  
“I just want it in my mouth already.” Niall says cheekily and gives Zayn’s cock a few strokes before licking the tip – sending shivers all down Zayn’s spine – and then slowly putting the head in getting used to the size, hollowing his mouth and sucking as he goes up and down slicking it with saliva.

 

Zayn threads his fingers through the soft curls of Niall’s head and guides him to go deeper and until tears start to prickle his eyes and has him gasping for air. Zayn groans softly, his breath becoming jagged, Niall realizing how amazing Zayn reacts to it.

 

Soon Niall has got his own cock in his hand and starts stroking himself while building up more confidence and getting better at not using his teeth. They only last for a few more moments until Zayn is groaning out he’s coming and cum spurting into Niall’s mouth and Niall spilling himself all over the floor.

 

“Fuck, I should be jealous more often.” Zayn says staring as Niall spits out his cum into the kitchen sink.  
“I knew you were jealous!” Niall says finally after rinsing his mouth out.  
“And I never knew you were the type to take advantage of people!” Zayn retorts, feigning hurt clutching onto his heart for extra effect.  
Niall straddles him and kisses him hard on the lips, “you fucking loved it old man!”

 

“Fuck.” Because fuck, he really did and it’s somehow sickening that he feels so much pleasure from Niall calling him an old man.

 

 _Age is but a number, age is but a number. I’m not his teacher, I’m not his teacher_ he tells himself.

 

“Wait! How did you even get into my apartment?” To which Niall replies with a giggle and continues to snog Zayn until the thought is long gone and the only thing he wants to do is cuddle Niall and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I moving too fast? :/


	7. If you squint hard enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t even know where this is set, I just I don’t know I liked the setting lol so it’s made up and yeah I have no idea, didn’t really do geography hehe.

“I hope you have a terrible time.” Zayn says in the saddest voice he can muster.  
“I will have the worst time in the world, don’t worry.” Niall replies by with a cheesy grin.  
“I don’t even know why I dropped you off.” Zayn pulls Niall into a kiss and he’s already dreading going back to his apartment alone.  
“Because I’m awesome. Can I go now dad?” Niall teases knowing how much it irks Zayn and Zayn just replies with an angry huff shooing Niall out the door.

 

It’s chilly when he finally steps out, he’s thinking he should have worn more layers but he’s going to be inside a bar for the most part so he’s not too bothered. It’s a short walk from where he was dropped, of course taking extra precautions just in case they see someone they know. The bar, Pierre’s Pier – horrific name Niall thinks – is situated near the harbour and gives out a lovely view of the sea and the almost set sun, pastel pinks and orange illuminating the scenery.

 

Once inside he texts Harry that he’s by the bar and not even a few seconds later he’s already beside him, most probably watching the door like a hawk making sure Niall actually comes and not blow him off. “You made it!” Harry exclaims giving Niall a tight gripped hug.

 

Niall kind of misses these kinds of hugs, the ones only Harry can give and he warms up to it and it’s an awfully long hug but neither of them mind too much. “Hey why don’t I get you a drink, I’m about to go on soon.” And Niall is finding Harry’s buzz unbelievably cute, like a kid passing his full license and it’s really contagious because Niall is smiling so wide and he can feel the excitement buzzing in his system.

 

He tells Harry good luck, giving him another hug because well he can, and wanted to, really taking a liking to his scent. He notes to himself to ask him about it afterwards because Zayn might like it on him too. The thought of Zayn brings down his mood slightly, wishing he was here with him but Harry is up on the small stage and people have started to quiet down and he doesn’t really realize until now how many people there are in the bar, they all just seemed to appear out of nowhere the moment Harry stepped on stage.

 

There’s a band backing him and he can make out a few familiar faces, all from the music clique at school. “How is everybody doing tonight?” Harry asks the audience and they reply with whoops and hollers and Harry counts the band in for the first song, an upbeat tempo with a catchy tune. He finds himself nodding along to the song while taking small sips of his beer.

 

It comes as a small shock to Niall once Harry starts to sing because it sounds so amazing. His low raspy voice just makes him want to kiss him? No, that is absolutely not right. He shakes his head and puts down his beer, he concentrates on the music instead of the way Harry’s eyes shine bright under the spotlight. It’s hard to ignore however and Niall is in pure awe because Harry just seems to fit so perfectly.

 

They do a few more songs until Harry announces this to be their last song. It’s a much softer sounding song, “this is for the people who are in love with their best friend.” For a moment Niall and Harry make eye contact and it’s the weirdest feeling Niall gets from it because simply he hasn’t felt it before but it doesn’t last long and he doesn’t want to read too much into it for the sake of his sanity. No point adding more complications to his already complicated life.

 

They wrap up and the crowd gives them a round of applause and Harry is gone from the stage reappearing across from Niall a minute later. “So?” Harry asks inquisitively. “Huh? I can’t hear you, I had to wear ear plugs the whole time. This guy on stage just wouldn’t shut up.” Niall says adding a huff at the end to emphasize his point. Harry kicks him under the table and Niall breaks into a rapturous laugh and Harry can’t help but join in. “Mate you were amazeballs! I guess there’s some talent in you after all.” Niall says prodding the dimples that appeared on Harry’s cheeks from the way he’s grinning ear to ear.

 

They joke around some more, a few people coming up to Harry saying thanks and telling him how amazing he was and Niall can’t help but smile fondly at how Harry shakes his curls and hides away slightly from the compliments and it’s just really cute.

 

They leave soon after and walk quietly on the pier, taking a somewhat long way to Harry’s car. The breeze raises the arms on his forearm and makes him shudder. It doesn’t go by unnoticed and Harry is wrapping his jacket around Niall who is embarrassed but takes it anyway and he’s thinking why this feels like a sort-of-date.

 

“Hey how’s about a milkshake?” Harry asks once they reached his car. Niall is dumbfounded at the turn of events, it’s becoming really, really strange but that doesn’t stop him from saying yes, who is he to turn down a milkshake.

 

They reach Ollie’s ice cream shop and it’s five minutes to ten and the girl inside looks just about ready to leave but they take a chance anyway. “Can we still order?” Harry asks politely and the girl smiles and says sure. A massive smile is etched on Niall’s face and Harry slings a casual around his shoulder pointing at the board on which flavour they should get because Harry can’t finish one by himself anyways.

 

“Let’s get banana.” Harry prods Niall in the rib lightly. “You know I hate banana!” Niall says back and they start bickering about flavours until they finally decide on a good old fashioned cookie dough. The girl comes back minutes later with their milkshake and when Harry goes to hand her a bill she refuses it and says, “it’s on the house. Have a good night you two.” And when they are walking away Niall swears he heard her say what a cute couple under her breath.

 

He realizes that Harry’s arm is still around his shoulder and he guesses it might look a little bit strange to the third party observer.  They part to get in their respective doors and Niall sort of misses the warmth that he can feel from where Harry’s arm laid, sort of.

 

It’s a quiet ride to Niall’s house, the radio playing in the background as the scenery goes by. Their hands touch a few times when they both wanted a sip of the milkshake at the same time and it feels like an electric shock.  Niall tries to ignore that part.

 

Its strange that Harry gets out when Niall too gets out of the car so he’s kind of force to face him while Harry leans his bum on the car. A few awkward seconds pass, “hope you had a good time,” Harry says.  
“Yeah brilliant time. You want to come in or..?” Niall says because he honestly doesn’t know where this is going.  
“Nah I’m pretty chuffed I’ll just head home.” And Harry leans in and Niall panics because shit, fuck, shit, Harry’s going to kiss him like people do on first dates but he doesn’t, instead he spreads his arms and gives Niall a tight hug and is off into the night.

 

Niall tucks himself into bed, bringing Harry’s jacket with him - Harry conveniently forgetting to get it back - because it smells really good, different from the Harry that he knows but good different. He checks his phone and there are a few messages mostly from Zayn asking how it is and he feels slightly terrible that he’s neglected Zayn all night but it wasn’t his fault that he was too engrossed with Harry, and his beautiful voice, and his ambitious eyes and tender heart.

 

He’s got to stop, but it’s easier said than done.

 

*

 

“Hey Lou can I talk to you for a sec mate?” Niall asks the next day during his shift. The coffee shop is completely deserted and Louis looks up from behind the counter, crunching some numbers while Niall is absentmindedly sweeping the floor.  
“Did you get a girl pregnant?” Louis teases.  
Niall pulls a disapproving face, “never mind.”  
“Aww c’mon just kidding! What’s on your mind?”

 

Niall contemplates, he doesn’t even know where to start or what he’s even trying to say but he can feel something and it’s not right. Something just doesn’t sit well inside. “Can you ever love two people at once?”  
Louis is surprised, only at the fact that it’s taken Niall to meet another guy to notice that Harry is head over heels for him. “So you’re in love with both Zayn and Harry?” Louis muses.  
“What the fuck Lou? I – that’s – this is completely hypothetical.” Niall stammers out making sure to sweep with his back turned from Louis to hide his furious blushing.  
“Ah I see, hypothetical. Well my dear Niall in my honest opinion, no you can’t. There’s always one that you will drop anything and everything for.”

 

Niall thinks this through and for once he thinks Louis is actually on to something, well apart from that he guessed who it’s about but his logic seems to make sense in Niall’s over loaded mind. It’s not enough that he’s been neglecting all his studies but Harry just comes swooping in with his new cologne and bashful smiles and Zayn with his sweetness and maturity. It’s just too much, he needs to refocus and reprioritize.

 

The ding of the bell perched on top of the door signifies a new costumer and he tends to it immediately, ‘new priorities’ he thinks hard in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops :P Thoughts on the endgame?


	8. Oh Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy :) I'll try get chapters out as soon as I can but sometimes I just get blocks and it's super frustrating but yeah I'll try my best. 
> 
> Also about the end game I'm still not entirely sure but I'm leaning towards Ziall so rejoice (for now) :p

Productive, yes Niall’s isolation time – so he calls it – is actually proving to be quite productive. He’s finally caught up with all his studies and even managed to do some extra reading in, though it did take a whole week. But he didn’t mind too much, at least he had a legitimate excuse why he couldn’t hand out with Zayn although it doesn’t mean to say it was easy for him to say no.

 

Harry, on the other hand was easier to avoid – not that he had any reason to avoid him, maybe a little – because Niall would go to the library and Harry would go off and practice with his band mates for their next gig and when they had classes together they didn’t get a chance to talk about anything other than school.

 

He’s doing a bit of wiping at work while Louis wracks his brain for answers with the crossword that he’s been doing since forever ago. His stomach grumbles slightly and he doesn’t realize that he’s actually quite starving, the lunch rush keeping him on his toes.

 

The bell dings as he’s about to remove his apron to go for a break but he sighs and tends to the customer anyways only to find Harry grinning like the goon that he is, dimples and all. “Heeeeey,” Niall says cheerily.   
“Had your break yet?” Harry asks, his dimply grin still present on his face.

 

It’s Louis that speaks up because Niall’s tongue seems to have misplaced itself. “No he hasn’t, have you Niall.” Niall snaps out of his trance and nods accordingly. “Cool, I made us some lunch.” Harry tells him and Niall’s face lights up in delight with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

 

They take a seat and Niall remembers when Harry last cooked for him and Niall an ever enthusiast on food was genuinely surprised how his taste buds tingled and flavours exploded with every bite leaving him wanting more and more.

 

Niall eyes the Tupperware and Harry answers the question brewing in his head, “beef stroganoff.” When he lifts the lid the aroma floats in the air and it just smells like pure heaven. Before he digs in, he bats his eyelashes at Harry and asks “what’s this all for?” Harry looks at him with mock offence but he can’t fully hide the smile behind his face, “can’t I just bring the coolest person lunch once in a while?” Niall raises his eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, instead saying thanks by devouring the delicious meal in front of him.

 

Niall is scraping up the last of the food when Harry clears his throat a little. “Hey you’re coming to my next gig yeah?” Niall looks up, “hell yeah! When and where?”   
“It’s uh next Saturday and um I’m playing at 8 but come 7:30?” Harry explains.   
“Sounds good!” Niall says all excited and their hands accidentally bump on the table and it sends a shock through his body igniting a blush on his cheeks. “Well um I better get back to work,” Niall says standing up making Harry stand also. They hug and Niall wonders when hugging has become a regular thing.

 

He’s tying his apron around his waist and gives Harry a final wave when Louis sneaks up behind him. “Well wasn’t that just cute huh.” Niall tries to hide the red in his face but Louis is too smart for that and notices immediately. “So who will it be lover boy?” he pries again.   
“It’s not even like that! Harry’s my bestfriend. That’s all. And Zayn, Zayn is so wonderful. He makes me feel so special.” Niall replies.   
“Well so does Harry right? Regardless you should invite Zayn to that gig of Harry’s.”   
“Wait how do you even know about that?”   
Louis chuckles. “I have ears everywhere. Just invite him ok and then you’ll know.”

 

Niall thinks hard and he’s already coming up with a plan so it doesn’t seem suspicious. He’s excited because finally he can hang out with Zayn in public and his heart melts with the thought. He does the rest of his job absentmindedly his head preoccupied with the thought of secret touches and sly glances.

 

“Hey sexy.” Niall hears someone says and whirls around not expecting it to be Zayn of all people, the person that he’s been day dreaming about for the past hour or so.   
“Hey yourself.” He replies.   
Zayn is leaning over the counter now and looks side to side and then captures Niall in a cheeky kiss. “Zayn! Naughty! People might see.” Niall whines sporting a touch of red in his cheeks.   
“Well all they’ll see is how much I like you.” Niall rolls his eyes at the cheesiness. “Anyway are you finishing soon? I haven’t seen you in ages, I miss you.” Zayn says, twining his hand with Niall’s.   
“I’ve got a few more stuff to do so I’ll meet you up at yours?”   
“I’ll be in the shower.” Zayn smirks, running his index finger down Niall’s chest purposely revealing his collarbone. Niall takes a big gulp and watches Zayn strut out of the coffee shop.

 

Niall smiles to himself all throughout his last few chores and hurriedly said goodbye to Louis who tut-tut while Niall skips out the door. Louis can already see this is going to end up in heartbreak and all he can do is be there for him, like the big brother that he is.

 

*

 

Zayn has got his back to the bathroom door as he hears it click, he smiles to himself and continues to lather his body. There’s a ruffling of clothes and a cold breeze as the shower door opens briefly. Kisses are pressed to his shoulder all the way to his neck where it sends shivers all down his spine, just the way he likes it. For someone who doesn’t have experience he sure knows how to pleasure a guy he thinks.

 

Hands roam down his sides and grip at his bum. They trace the muscles of his abdomen and claws lightly and it’s everything Zayn wants and more, his cock responding to the touches. But then he realizes the tips of Niall’s fingers are rougher, more calloused and the size just a tad larger.

 

Zayn dares a peek and it’s definitely not Niall. Definitely not. He yelps and staggers back, “Jesus fucking Christ! What the fuck are you doing? Oh my god what the actual fuck! LIAM!”   
“Jesus Zayn, didn’t know you would get so turned on!” Liam smirks and Zayn is just staring at him wide eyed and in disbelief.   
“GET OUT!” And Liam chokes back a laugh and gets out, towelling himself off and putting his clothes back on.

 

Zayn panics because Niall will be up in a few minutes or a few seconds and fuck, he has no idea what he’s going to do with Liam. He almost trips as he quickly chucks his clothes on and tugs Liam to his front door. “Get out and come back tomorrow, I swear to god I will kill you!” Zayn threatens while Liam still sporting a shit eating grin. He’s opening the door is startled to see Niall there, smiling widely and his first reaction is to slam the door and lock it, thanking the gods that Liam was out of sight. A million swear words run through his mind and he’s tugging Liam to his bedroom and tells him to stay there or else.

 

He runs back to the door and tries to regain his composure. “Hey babe.” Zayn chuckles nervously pecking Niall on the lips.  
“Did you just slam the door on my face?” Niall says looking nonplussed.   
“Sorry you startled me..”  
“So you slam a door on my face?” Niall retorts, his arms crossed.  
“Reflex, anyway I actually have a lot of marking to do.” Zayn musters his most convincing disappointed face. “Maybe tomorrow or something, I’ll take you home though seeing as I made you come up for nothing.” He cringes at the face Niall makes when he tells him.   
“That’s alright, I should probably study anyways.” Niall says shrugging away his disappointment.

 

*

 

Once Zayn gets back he finds Liam on his couch watching telly and helping himself to some of his crisps. He feels his blood boiling and snatches the bowl of chips away from Liam.   
“Hey I was eating that.” Liam whines but Zayn looks like he’s having none of it.   
“What the hell are you even doing here?”   
“Can’t a guy see his best friend once in a while?” He quips.   
Zayn just groans and joins him on the sofa, stuffing his face with salt and vinegar chips and sulking at the tv. He can already imagine the trouble Liam will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look its Liam haha


	9. Three is a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

To say Niall was excited for Saturday to come is an understatement. He’d been buzzing all week. With Zayn blowing him off and studying, he just wanted a nice cold drink and good music and Zayn sitting beside him. He practically ran out from work on Saturday, Louis just shaking his head with a smile on his face, so he could properly get ready and look nice.

 

He’s a bit antsy about the plan, not having the chance to talk to Zayn in person due to many reasons, sending him a series of text of when to come and where he would seat and how to act around Harry. Tonight would not be a good night for surprises he thinks.

 

*

 

“Zayn buddy, where you off to?” Liam asks from the couch.  
“Nowhere.” Zayn deadpans.   
“Sounds fun, hold up.” Liam clambers off the sofa and chucks his white converse and a hoodie over his button up shirt, how convenient Zayn thinks.

 

He gave an inward sigh and he doesn’t have the heart to say no but Niall is going to be there and Harry, fuck he hasn’t even told Liam that Niall is his student. “Behave alright.”   
Liam gave him a two fingered salute, “scouts honour.” Zayn rolls his eyes.

 

*

 

Niall is there by seven thirty, like Harry asked him, to find Harry nursing a beer. “Hey.” Niall greets going in for a hug. He fits nicely right between Harry’s legs and it looks more romantic than friendly but neither of them notice, or at least show it.   
“Nervous?” Niall asks taking a seat on the bar stool, resting his hands on the tall square table.   
Harry chuckles, “yeah can you tell?”   
“Well don’t be. You’re amazing.”   
“Thanks Ni.”

 

Niall makes a move to get up, “just going to get a drink.” He says. Harry slides his drink over and Niall notices it’s still quite full. “Here have mine, it’s my second. Might be a good idea not to be drunk on stage.” Harry says bashfully and Niall accepts the beer with a grin. “I feel like I shouldn’t leave you to sit here alone.”   
Niall punches Harry in the arm lightly, “that’s silly. I’ll be fine. I think your band is calling you though.”   
“Oh shit, yeah. Gotta jet, wish me luck.” Harry says hastily already up off his chair.   
“GOOD LUCK!” Niall shouts, catching the eyes of a few patrons but he doesn’t care, not one bit.

 

Niall’s almost down to the last drops of his beer when he spots Zayn come through the doors but not only Zayn someone else that looks about his age trailing close behind him. Niall didn’t think he would bring someone and why wouldn’t he give him a heads up about it either.

 

Zayn is closing in on him until he’s taking a seat right beside him. “Hey, missed you.” Zayn says in his most sultry voice, the one that melts the hearts of innocent boys.   
Niall blushes just a tad ,”missed you too.” And they so badly want to kiss but it’s too public and Harry might see or anyone else for that matter.

 

An obvious fake cough catches Niall’s attention, “don’t mind him, he’s not important.” Zayn says as Niall makes eye contact with Liam. The first thing Niall notices is his smile, it looks like trouble. Liam extends an arm, “I’m Liam. Zayn’s best friend.” Niall shakes his hand and is about to reply but Liam beats him to it. “I know, you’re Niall. I swear you’re the only person Zayn texts, except for the occasional I miss you to his mummy.”

 

Zayn’s palm connects to his face and slowly drags it down, while Niall looks amused laughing to himself. “Why don’t you grab us a drink while me and Niall here get acquainted.” Zayn shoots Liam the filthiest look but agrees that he really needs a drink if he wants to get through the night.   
“You going to be ok?” Zayn asks and Niall wiggles his bottle signifying the lack of contents.   
“I’ll be fine, but hurry back or Liam might steal me away.” He teases and Liam is already starting his first story to which Zayn just sighs at and heads for the bar.

 

It only occurs to Niall that he actually doesn’t know Zayn that well, except of course the basics like his family and where he studied but he’s never once mentioned Liam and he didn’t really think to ask about his friends either.

 

He feels more and more naïve while Liam keeps droning on and on about what he and Zayn got up back in the good old days and other embarrassing memories that he must admit are quite cute.   
“So what brings you to town?” Niall pipes up suddenly. He’s subconsciously scratching the corners of the label of his beer, watching Liam’s face twitch into that annoyingly sweet smile.   
“Oh you know, just to visit my good buddy Zaynie. Haven’t seen him in a billion years.”

 

Of course Zayn has a nickname Niall thinks, and lots of other friends, boyfriends too no doubt and maybe even girlfriends. His brain is suddenly confounded with all these thoughts about Zayn in bed with a hundred different guys and girls, all ridiculously good looking and Liam has this goofy grin as he scans the crowd for Zayn and Niall can imagine Liam in bed with Zayn so vividly. How Liam’s strong hands scratch and claw every bit of Zayn’s skin leaving it red and raw and their lips nibbling and sucking becoming swollen. He can hear them panting inside his head, the heavy gasps and moans.

 

“When did you say you arrived?”   
“Last Saturday I think, mid afternoon.”

 

No, Niall doesn’t want to assume anything but it really looks like what it is. He wishes he could take a swig of his beer so he could drown the thoughts forming in his head big gulps at a time. Why couldn’t he just tell me he thinks, there must be something he’s hiding, why is Liam always smiling like that, I hope Harry comes on soon.

 

He hears Liam say, “so how do you know Zayn?” He’s about to reply but Zayn is coming back with another round of drinks, slipping in beside Niall and reluctantly pushing one towards Liam. He leans in to whisper into Niall’s ear, “I hope he hasn’t scared you.” Niall chokes down the words that he really wants to say and says, “nah were practically best friends now. Oh look Harry’s on.”

 

And what perfect timing Harry has because he doesn’t think he can hold his fake smile any longer. The lights dim and spotlight focuses on the stage illuminating Harry in a warm glow. Harry introduces the band members and goes straight into their first song. Niall is still amazed at how comfortable Harry looks up in the stage, all moist-eyed and passionate.

 

He feels a hand slide up his leg and almost falls out of his chair from the surprise. He turns and Zayn’s eyes are plastered to the stage but he’s got this sort of smirk on his face that Niall just wants to kiss off and then he remembers that he’s angry at him but it’s sort of fizzled down to nothing. They just need to have a chat, without Liam and his stupid smile.

 

The night travels fast, the three have a good laugh and Niall has – though he doesn’t want to admit – has warmed up to Liam while being thoroughly entertained by Harry and his band with a series of originals and covers.

 

“God you guys are so disgustingly cute,” Liam says during Harry’s last song.  
Niall’s cheeks turn a furious red luckily hidden by the low light and Zayn just stares at Niall in an adoring way. They clap for Harry and he appears at their table looking nonplussed but takes a seat anyway.   
“Mr. Malik,” he acknowledges and Zayn doesn’t miss the look Liam gives him but chooses to ignore it.   
“Please don’t call me that, makes me sound old.” Zayn replies guffawing, the alcohol somewhat taking a toll on his system. “Great show by the way. Watch out we might be hearing you on the radio soon.”   
Niall pulls Harry into a one armed hug, “better remember me when you’re famous!” On a separate note, he whispers into his ear, “hope you don’t mind they just kinda sat here.” And Harry just shrugs in reply.

 

They fall into easy conversation much to all of their surprise. Time is counted in rounds of drinks and laughter in the forms of sly jabs and empty threats. Zayn accompanies Liam outside while he has a smoke and Niall and Harry are left alone for the first time in hours.

 

“So weird.” Harry breaths out, taking a slow sip of his fourth? Fifth beer? He’s feeling slightly dizzy regardless.   
“Nah not that weird.” Niall replies knowing what Harry is implying. The crowd around them is teeming with more people their own age.

 

Meanwhile outside Liam is offering a cigarette to Zayn. “You know I quit Li.” Zayn protests but takes one anyway.   
“So a student huh. I knew there was something up when you became protective over your phone and you’re always smiling into it like a high schooler.” Liam chuckles.  Zayn stays silent, puffing away like he never quit. It’s a cloudless night and countless limbs stumble in and out of the bar. “Just be careful alright. Try be more subtle, especially around Harry because I think you know and he will know too, if not suspect already. Heck did you hear the lyrics to one of his songs, jesus the guy couldn’t take his eyes off of Niall when he was singing it. Anyway.” Liam stubs out his cig and Zayn lights up another one.  
“Thanks Li.”

 

Niall spots Liam trying to squeeze through the growing crowd and notices Zayn isn’t trailing behind. He mutters a be right back to Harry and sets off outside bumping to Liam on the who signalled he was still smoking outside. Yet another thing he didn’t know about Zayn he thinks.

 

He stands beside Zayn on the balcony and nudges him lightly on the side. Zayn turns and flashes him a lazy smile and continues to stare out into the night sky. “It’s nice innit.” He says, taking another puff. He’s almost down to the filter.   
“I didn’t know you smoke.” Niall states and there’s no malice behind it just curiosity.   
“Yeah I don’t anymore but Liam.”   
Niall hums in agreement. “So were you going to tell me about Liam?” He says. Zayn sneaks a glance at Niall who’s just staring out aimlessly looking calm.   
“Liam James Payne. 25. Brown eyes. Brown ha –“   
“That is not what I mean.” Niall interrupts bumping shoulders with Zayn who slings his arm around Niall’s shoulder and keeps him tucked beside him.

 

Niall feels like he should really tell Zayn to take his arm away before anyone sees, worse Harry sees but the warmth is just too good to push away for now. It’s Zayn though who takes the initiative and removes his arm and notices Niall’s disappointment immediately. “Wish I could.”   
“Me too.” Pause. “You know there’s a lot I don’t know about you and I don’t know. I’m mad. For all I know you could be a serial killer. Why don’t you ever talk about what you did before you came here? Or why you’ve never mentioned Liam your apparent best friend?”

 

There’s a lull and Zayn takes a moment to catch his breath before replying, breathing in the night sky for some moral support. “I like it more when you talk.” Zayn hears Niall scoff. “I don’t know, it’s just never occurred to me and the whole Liam thing, I apologize I should’ve just told you, I just sort of panicked. But I promise you there’s nothing in my past that can hurt what we have right now, no angry ex’s or secret lives. Nothing. So maybe when you graduate, we can go out on a proper date and I’ll tell you all about me for once.” 

 

Niall contemplates for a second, “alright then.” He doesn’t want to take the easy way out but that seems like the only option for him right now, burying it.  “We should probably head in. Don’t want to rouse suspicion.”

 

Once inside they find three empty chairs and Liam alone tapping away on his phone.   
“Where’s Harry?” Niall asks. Liam looks up and tells them “he said he’s going home, didn’t feel too well.”

 

That’s not like Harry Niall thinks. “I think I might head home too.” Niall says. A girl appears by Liam’s side and Liam nods to Zayn, “alright let me drive you home, Liam can make his own way back.” Niall bids his farewell to Liam and exits with Zayn.

 

It’s quiet inside the car, bar the sound of the radio. Numerous red and green lights go by and still no sound from either party. Niall doesn’t even know how to talk to Zayn anymore.

 

They’re finally outside Niall’s house after an excruciatingly silent car ride. “Hey, we’re ok right?” Zayn asks feeling his heart pick up.   
“Yeah, I’ll see you Monday.” Niall says and his tone is kinda off, even to himself. He gives Zayn a peck on the lips and heads out.

 

Niall’s brain hurts, too much thinking. Were they moving too fast? Was this relationship doomed from the start? Is everything really ok? He can’t wait to just kill the switch in his head and drift off to sleep and have a fresh point of view without the influences of alcohol or the sound of Harry’s voice or the smell of Zayn’s cologne.

 

Tomorrow is definitely another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments guys :3 I think the next chapter will be full of tention. Ahh can't wait to write it lol. Hopefully you don't have to wait too long.


	10. I'm a Fire Starter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just truly and utterly sorry that I've taken so long to update, just been busy accompanied with writers block etc. I hope you enjoy nonetheless and probably not worth the wait but I appreciate everyone and anyone that reads :)

Zayn sighs after putting another paper on the pile that reads ‘marked’ which is considerably smaller than the one that reads ‘to mark.’ He has the urge to rip them all to shreds because they are all absolute pieces of crap or, just because. Release some built up tension perhaps, the source being a certain blue eyed blond. He has an inkling that he is possibly being conveniently avoided and therefore forced to mark all these papers. Curse the gods he thinks.

 

Another groan escapes his lips after reading another horrid paper. How hard is it to understand the concept of the film he thinks. _The close up, when the camera rushes until it’s right in their faces gives us the impression of being there, experience through their eyes. Feel Pat’s aggression towards his father when he first arrives from the hospital and when he first enters the psychiatrists you can feel the hesitation when he signs himself in._

 

Of course when he’s about to lose faith in humanity Niall writes a brilliant essay describing every aspect of Silver Linings playbook and more in such a way that makes you want to read it over and over again. And it’s the third time he’s reading it over when someone knocks on his door.

 

He breaks his trance and glances at the door. To his not so surprise Harry is standing at his door. Zayn motions him to come and he can see by the way he’s dragging his feet that he’s fairly hesitant on why he came here, in Zayn’s classroom, when the last bell rang at least two hours ago.

 

Zayn’s about ninety nine percent sure why Harry is here, and it’s suddenly occurs to him how terrifying the thought is. “Harry buddy, what are you up to? Band practice?” He says accompanied with a friendly smile, one that says let’s not have a screaming battle here, far too tired for that.  
Harry is caught off guard for a second and replies with just a yeah.

 

Harry perches himself on one of the desks opposite Zayn, he opens his mouth and closes it again. Zayn waits for him to gather his thoughts, nothing worse than pressuring someone to speak when it’s such an icy subject, one wrong step and he could fall straight through.

 

“I think I know, and I don’t know I think you know that I know too.” Harry says finally, though he looks back down and rethinks his choice of words. “You know I teach English right Harry? And that was an atrocious sentence that came from like mean girls or something.” Zayn says light heartedly.

 

“Alright, you’re fucking Niall right?”

 

What the actual fuck are the only words that are going through Zayn’s head at this moment.

 

“God no Harry.”  
“Well whatever, you and Niall are a thing, don’t deny it.” Zayn was about to deny it but Harry just continued talking and he’s left there stunned and really not liking where this conversation is headed. “I heard you guys, like weeeeeks ago and I was looking for Niall and he had English before lunch with you and then I heard bits but not all and Niall walks out flustered. I asked him but he just brushed it off and so I did too you know thinking my mind was playing tricks on me. But then the party.”  
Harry starts to pace. “And you drove into the driveway but I didn’t know it until school on Monday because of your plates. I thought to myself this can’t really be happening can it. And then I saw you drop him off at his house one day and from that day it seemed like I lost a part of my bestfriend, the one where he’s always pre occupied and,” a pause.   
“and you see _Zayn_  I love Niall, so so much so I started fighting. Serenading him with my songs, and my voice. It worked of course but you were still too big for me to completely nudge you off and then when he brought you to my gig and I saw you looking all cozy while he barely paid any attention to me and in the balcony, while you had your badboy image and your stupid cigarette looking at the fucking sky I just couldn’t stand it so I left.”

 

Harry takes a moment to compose himself and Zayn is trying to recuperate his thoughts but everything seems to be such a blur now and he can see where this is going to end up, he’s just absolutely dreading it . “This, _this,_ what you have with him it has to end. Or else. You are going to hand in your resignation so help me god I will throw you under the bus in a heartbeat. Leave after the term is over and don’t contact him ever again. You don’t deserve him, you’re putting him in so much risk, his life could be over not to mention yours but I could care less about that. He’s going places, he’s going to be a doctor or a lawyer and what he’s not going to be is some low life because you ruined his chances of getting into a good university.”

 

Harry is seething with anger. Red beneath the green, he’s locking eyes with Zayn, his palms flat on his desk towering over him. Zayn sits there looking unfazed when really he’s freaking the fuck out. He tries to formulate a response and argue back but Harry is right and that’s what he hates the most. This relationship with Niall, it’s all screwed up, this isn’t the right way and he knows it. But he loves Niall too – god when did this happen he thinks – and that hurts just as bad.

 

“You can’t have him either.” Zayn retorts, why not he thinks. All of Harry’s anger seem to dissipate due to the fact that he’s been bitch slapped by such a perplexing statement. “And why is that?”  
“You can’t possibly ask him to move to London for you? And when you’re on tour what then? You’re going to make him your groupie? And as if you’re going to throw your dreams just like that. Who’s hindering who now?” Zayn says with so much sass.  
“How did you even?” Harry says surprised.  
Zayn ignores the question, “no one wins Harry and if that’s what you want then it’s fine with me. At the end of the day he loves me. Does he even know that you love him?” Harry stares at him dumbstruck. “I didn’t think so.”

 

Silence rings loudly, Zayn managing to bring Harry with him off the cliff that he was cornered into. It’s past the point where Zayn has stopped caring what Harry does next and returns marking the mountainous amount of papers. Somewhere in between he can hear a light shuffling and the door clicking.

 

He finishes marking the paper and claws at his hair, his elbows resting on the table. He takes a deep breath and thinks how screwed he is. And it’s really a no brainer, of course he’s going to have to leave, he loves Niall and he can’t bear to see him go down because of some _thing_ they have, no he won’t let that happen.

 

*

 

One more week left of school, one, _one_ Niall thinks over and over again. He can see the endless possibilities of the summer ahead. Too many possibilities actually and he can’t quite decide on whether he would rather uncover the mystery that is Zayn Malik, devilish good looks and rather large cock and it’s been a while since that night and sometimes he has the urge to just crawl on top of Zayn’s desk suck him dry then and there. Then he remembers he’s a well-respected, top of the class student and he doesn’t think that will go down great with anyone – other than Zayn of course.

 

There is also Harry who just taps the inner parts of him and especially when he sings something inside stirs and it’s just so magical. He shouldn’t be feeling like this, it’s not fair on himself or Zayn. So he decides on school, and visiting universities and waiting for that exclusive scholarship. The other things will fall into place. Hopefully.

 

The week passes by relatively good, just a whole lot of revision for Niall and sometimes late night study sessions with Harry who seems a bit on edge around him like he’s holding on to something he shouldn’t but Niall just brushes it off.

 

Then there’s Zayn who Niall thinks is of his meds or something because he’s just being too damn careless, groping Niall’s bum on his way out of class and sending dirty messages when Niall should be doing practice essays two feet away. Every time he looks up Zayn’s staring at him with such a smirk and it doesn’t help that Niall gets so turned on by it. He imagines the stubble on his face scratching lightly at his skin when he plants kisses on his neck making him feel helpless in his grasp, ugh he just wishes Zayn would stop – not really.

 

On the nights they are alone and Niall has a few hours break from studying all week, they cozy up on the couch Niall leaning on Zayn with a blanket wrapped around them watching rented movies and eating popcorn. Halfway through Niall would get bored and his hand starts to wander in parts that has Zayn pulling him up on his lap and fiercely kissing him until their mouths are red and raw and jeans too tight for comfort but never going further than handjobs and blowjobs.

 

And one night when Niall is little spoon on the couch he can’t help but let his mind drift thinking of what it would feel like to take it to the next step and he’s thinking that he’s ready and Zayn hums that sounds like a question and Niall reddens realizing he voiced his thoughts aloud.

 

Zayn heard perfectly fine, even though Niall barely whispered it and he’s scared. Is it selfish to take something like that when the end of the term is literally the next day and he has to pack his bags and leave. But then again it’s his last chance and he will take every last opportunity to spend more time with Niall.

 

*

 

 _‘No study for you tonight, we’re celebrating. 7 pm. Wear something nice ;) xx_ ’

 

Niall finds when he’s emptying the contents of his locker for the last time. He pulls the neat scrawl that is Zayn’s close to his heart and it just adds to the happiness of finishing high school forever. He tucks the note in his pocket and flicks Zayn a text.

 

‘ _Underwear or no underwear?’_

Fuck since when did I get this dirty he thinks. Half a minute later

 

‘ _I can’t believe you just said that... None of course!’_

Niall chuckles and pockets his phone, pulling out the last of his books when it vibrates again.

 

‘ _God it’s so uncomfortable marking these papers with a raging boner!’_

 

 

Niall feels a twinge in his pants and it’s getting him really turned on right now.

 

‘ _Stoppp! I don’t want to be walking around hiding mine now haha!’_

He becomes so preoccupied sexting Zayn that when he closes his locker he wouldn’t have noticed Harry if he didn’t say something first. “Something funny?” Harry asks though he’s pretty sure he already knows who it is. Niall fumbles with his phone only catching it by the skin of his teeth. “Oh it’s nothing. Woo last day of school.” Niall replies.

 

They walk towards Harry’s car when Harry asks, “what are you doing tonight? I was thinking we could go grab some dinner. There’s a new place that opened up. I know how much you love pasta. Plus I kinda wanted to talk to you.” Niall would have said yes in any other occasion but Zayn’s already booked him for the night.  
“Ugh that sounds amazing but I’m busy tonight. Umm family stuff. .  . but I’ll definitely see you at the senior party tomorrow night, surely news can wait tomorrow.” Niall says letting Harry down easily.

 

The car ride is silent, the radio filling the void. They say cya later when they reach Niall’s house and Niall is so excited that he bursts into his room looking for something nice to wear and fuck he’s got nothing other than outdated plaid shirts and over worn jeans. There’s only one remedy to the situation and he needs a bit of luck to pull it off.

 

*

 

 

“Ah young grass hopper. I knew this day would come. Here, come in my child and bask in the glory that is myself.”  
“Oh shut it Lou!” Niall says laughing at how melodramatic Louis is. “I actually don’t have anything decent to wear tonight! I think tonight is the night..” Niall says trailing off at the end, fearing that he might jinx it if he said it any louder.  
Louis has a smirk etched on his face, “something easy then?”  
“Ha. Ha.” Niall deadpans. “Cmon It’s almost 7!”  
“Alright, alright no need to get your knickers in a twist. Unless of course you aren’t wearing any!” Louis says jokingly but by the way Niall blushes profusely he hit the nail on the head. “Oh my, Niall Horan you sly dog! Alright follow me I think I have just the right thing.”

 

Louis has Niall trying various things, mix and matching different shirts and trousers alike, blazer or no blazer even a crazy hat but that was only for Louis’ amusement. In the midst of putting a shirt over his head Niall asks, “does it hurt?”  
“What?” Louis asks examining his nail beds.  
Head through the hole, “I said, does it hurt?” Niall repeats.  
“Ohhhhh. Haha oh Niall you are so innocent.” Niall blushes at that. “Just make sure you have a lot of lube and don’t tense! I bet Zayn’s packing. I knew it, your blush gives it away. And you’re thinking how the hell am I going to get that in my hole. Well young grasshopper just relax and it should slide in just fine.” Louis is laughing away and Niall looks as if he’s going to faint from the heat that rushed straight to his head.  
“Wow Niall, I must say you’re looking quite dapper. I think we have a winner. Now I’ll just roll these up and I think you should be just – perfect.”

 

Niall stares at himself in the mirror and he agrees with Louis, he does look really good and he’s so damn excited for Zayn to see him. Sex or no sex he’s just happy to be with him. Looking back he hasn’t ever felt this happy and he’s glad he worked that morning shift before school that day, he can’t bear to imagine what it would be like without Zayn in his life now that he’s made such an impression.

 

“Cmon now, vanity is a sin you know.” Louis clicks his fingers bringing him back down to earth.  
“Surprised you aren’t in hell then.” Niall sniggers.  
“I was too fabulous.”

 

*

 

His palms are sweaty and his heart is erratic. He’s knocked on this door many a times before but somehow he feels like this door isn’t just a door, more like a gateway to heaven. God, been reading too many fantasy novels he thinks. He knocks twice and then adds another one for good luck.

 

“Close your eyes.” He hears behind the door and obliges willingly. He’s feeling all sorts of weird tingling sensations in his body, his cock being the primary one. The door clicks open and Niall feels a kiss to his cheek and hears a soft purr in his ear. “Keep them closed.” Zayn says as he guides him through the threshold. The suspense is killing him and there’s a massive grin plastered on his face.

 

“Alright open.”

 

Slowly Niall opens one eye then the other and he’s in just pure awe. Candles, a sea of tiny flickering lights covering every surface different shapes and sizes. They littered the window sills, the counter tops and he notices that furniture has been shifted around to highlight the square dining table, the ones you find in fancy restaurants and seats two for ultimate intimacy. It even has a tall vase with a radiant red rose.

 

He can smell a mixture of lavender scented candles and a roast of some sort and has his mouth watering. The blue in his eyes become glassy and moist and he’s just feeling so overwhelmed by the amount of effort that Zayn has put into making this night so perfect.

 

Zayn steps in front of his vision and takes both of his hands. He looks at him up and down and Niall feels his heart skip many beats. Zayn looks immaculate in a dark brown blazer, deep blue shirt with the top two buttons undone, tucked nicely into some dark skinny jeans that makes the shirt cling nicely onto his lean figure.

 

“Do you like it?” Zayn asks unsurely, hiding it behind a smile. Niall can’t even believe he would ask such a thing and he made it known by giving Zayn a shove on the shoulder. “Hey-“ Zayn was about to protest but Niall has literally jumped on him wrapping his arms tightly around Zayn’s neck and Zayn barely had a second to react but manages to keep him secure in his arms.

 

“Lay off the pies will you.” Zayn teases.  
“Fuck you!” Niall retorts and ferociously kisses Zayn on the lips. There was so much intensity in the kiss that they almost topple backwards into the multitude of burning lights. Zayn lets him down gently but doesn’t let him go instead pulls him even closer by the waist.  
“So you like it?” Zayn asks, this time with more humour. Niall rolls his eyes, “of course! I love it! I love the candles, I love the ambience and I – I – I.” Niall feels choked up but there are no words to describe what he’s feeling right now and it’s time he let Zayn know and throw all the insecurities and doubts and burn them away. “I love you Zayn Malik.”

 

The three words, the three very words that Zayn has been dreading and waiting to hear, I love you. It’s so disorientating how heavy those words feel and then at the same time how uplifting it is. He doesn’t know whether to cry or jump for joy because he feels like he’s tricking Niall and the cracks start to surface where the truth is kept. It’s only when he looks deep into Niall’s cerulean eyes that he can hold it in because there’s just this light and happiness emanating from it that he doesn’t want to destroy.

 

“I. Love. You.” Zayn utters the three words and eight letters and it completely breaks his heart and it’s only the way that Niall’s eyes light up and the way he hugs him tightly that he can endure the pain.

 

Zayn plants a brief kiss on Niall’s lips and utters two more magical words to Niall’s ears. “Let’s eat.”

 

*

 

“Babe! Where you?” Zayn shouts putting the last dish on the dish rack.  
“Heeeere!” Niall replies. And Zayn knows immediately where Niall is.

 

Zayn walks into the bedroom and spots Niall checking himself out on the full body mirror. “Do you like these suspenders?” Zayn can feel himself drooling because Niall is effectively half naked bar the suspenders that look so hot amidst his milky white skin. “Maybe they look better on the floor.” Niall says, slipping out of the suspenders slowly leaving Zayn mesmerized by the doorway.

 

“These pants feel a bit tight, might just have to take them off.” This sets Zayn into a frenzy and whisks Niall from the mirror and plopping him on the bed. There’s growling and giggles as Zayn bites lightly on Niall’s neck.

 

They hold each other’s gaze for a second and just drink in the atmosphere and drown in the presence of one another. Zayn sits up a little and only breaks eye contact as he pulls his shirt over his head. Niall stares admiringly.

 

Niall’s cheeks suddenly go bright red and Zayn arches his eyebrow into a question.  
“I’m not wearing any underwear. . .” Niall whispers. Zayn made several faces in the span of a second ranging from surprised to delighted to a knowing smirk finally settling on a simple smile, the one that makes you feel comfortable. Niall goes to pull them off but Zayn stops him in his tracks, “are you sure about this Niall?” He asks. Niall takes a gulp, “I’m sure.”

 

Zayn carefully slides it off and throws it on the floor along with his uncertainty, and the rest of their clothes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are most likely only two chapters left.. And I know "why no smut?" I got stuck on it for so long that I decided to just scrap it because I didn't know how to write it. I wanted it to be sacred and Zayn always careful every time he touched Niall like he was some porcelain doll and they always stare into each other's eyes and Niall would want Zayn to do him harder, telling him he could take it and it's so bittersweet for Zayn because of what he's going to do next and yeah I don't know. Wow this is a long note.. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chap doesn't take half as long. 
> 
> Feedback and comments would be greatly appreciated :)


	11. Tallest of the Towers That Fall and Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, gosh I'm so sorry this is beyond late and like yeah. But here it is and I hope it's not too shit but yeah I don't know. I hope you enjoy! There's only one chapter left and it's going to be a flash forward. Thanks for reading everyone and yeah leave me feedback (good or bad) that would just be really lovely. 
> 
> I also have a new idea for a new fic which I probably will be better planned instead of winging each chapter like this fic :p Anyway thanks for reading again, hopefully the last chap will be posted soonish.. Don't hold your breath.
> 
> Oh bit of smut in the beginning.. lols

 

Zayn wakes up to shuffling and stifled giggles and he peaks through one eye, feeling like opening both eyes would be a mission itself.

 

Its blurry but he sees colours of the ocean, waves of light and dark blues enveloping his sight and god Niall has such beautiful eyes he thinks.

 

Zayn's got both eyes open now and he can see that Niall is smirking mischievously, and he raises an eyebrow in question to which Niall answers with another giggle.

 

"Now that you're up can you stop prodding me." Niall says through a massive grin. Zayn makes an o shape with his mouth turning into a smirk.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't want to?" Zayn says pulling Niall closer by the hips. He can feel his cock rub against Niall's thigh and by the way he can see the blush colouring Niall's cheeks he's caught him off guard. 

"Oh - I - um" Niall chokes out, Zayn's griding making him incapable of speech.

 

Zayn continues to gaze into Niall's bashful eyes and grind into him slowly eliciting little moans from Niall who has begun to chew on the bottom of his teeth.

 

"You think you can.." Zayn asks and Niall nods a little too eagerly. "Yes, fuck yes."

 

Zayn captures Niall into a kiss and his hands start roaming wasting no time and pulling Niall's clothing off one by one.

 

He gives Niall a few tugs, feeling a little bit of pre cum, warm and sticky. Niall's got his hands on him too pulling at the waist band of Zayn's boxers and eventually kicking it off.

 

"God I want you so badly. Bet I'm going to be so tight yeah?" Niall says in the sexiest voice Zayn's ever heard. Zayn gets even more turned on by Niall's dirty talk that he doesn't even bother opening Niall up, rolling the condom on and applying a generous amount of lube.

 

His cock is so eager to feel the tightness of Niall that it hurts. "How do you want it babe?" Zayns gasps out.

"Fuck, I want to ride you so bad. Want you to fuck up while I ride down." Niall says rolling himself on top of Zayn.

"Yeah? Is that your favourite?"

Niall moans as Zayn teases him a bit, slapping his cock around Niall's hole. "Yes! Yes! Zayn put it in already! I want you to fill me up so bad!"

 

Zayn only complies happily as he lines himself up and inserts himself into Niall

"Oh fuck!" Niall screams through gritted teeth and Zayn is thinking the exact same thing. Niall's ass is so tight around his pulsating cock and it feels so much better than last night. "Fuck yeah." Zayn grunts. "You like that? You ready for the whole thing?"

 

Niall stares down at him with wide eyes. "How - how is it not all in yet, fuck!" Niall moans as he slides further down onto Zayn's dick. "Jesus fucking christ!"

 

"I love how loud you are. You ready to ride me babe?" Zayn smirks keeping his eyes locked on Niall's not wanting to miss how pretty Niall looks with his rosy cheeks and glassy eyes.

 

Niall rolls his hips slightly causing Zayn to curse loudly. "More like are you ready?"

 

Zayn bucks up wiping the smirk off Niall’s face and it feels so fucking good, especially when Niall meets his thrust, the sound of skin on skin.

 

They don't last long after that. Niall comes without him even touching himself, all down Zayn's abdomen and Zayn explodes deep inside Niall.

 

They lay side by side, hands intertwined and Zayn feels like he could get used to this. To Niall's warm hand in his or the quirky nerdy things that he tells Zayn at random times. He feels nervous thinking about meeting Niall's parents and wonders if he would even be able to. Something heavy sets itself on top of Zayn's stomach and he feels a rush of dread pass through him.

 

"Hey Ni," Zayn says turning to face Niall, bringing their twined hands up to his chest. Niall's phone vibrates close by indicating a text message.

From where Niall can see, it’s a text from Harry.

"Who is it?" Zayn asks him.

"Just Harry." Niall replies.

"Um speaking of Harry.."

 

*

 

Harry lies on his bed just thinking. He’s really excited about tonight’s party, he’s got it planned out in his head already. Drink, dance, get Niall drunk, tell Niall about his news, kiss Niall, tell him how he feels. It’s fool proof and Harry smiles to himself.

 

His phone vibrates beside him. ‘Yeah defos! See you tonight! ;)’

 

Harry wonders if the winky face was put there on purpose or Niall was just too lazy to text a proper smiley face. He’s hoping for the on purpose and just grins stupidly into his phone.

 

Now he wonders what he’s even going to do until tonight, there’s way too much time to kill and he can’t think of a single thing to waste it on. He thinks of going to visit Niall at the coffee shop, then he thinks maybe he’s coming off as desperate and he’s not, not really. Just that he’s been waiting for so long to tell Niall and the love songs and the serenading it was all for Niall and he’s hoping that Niall got the message.

 

Then he remembers Zayn and his stupid face and how Niall lights up whenever he’s standing in front of the class going on and on about boring shit or how Niall giggled bumping shoulders with Zayn when they watched Harry perform. “Tosser.” Harry says out loud. “Good riddens.”

 

He jumps up to his closet and finds a suitable outfit for tonight. He rifles through his hangers full of shirts not liking anything he sees. This isn’t good enough for Niall he thinks. He lets out a rumbling growl that echoes throughout the house.

 

There’s hurried footsteps before Harry’s mum comes flying through the door. “Son! What’s wrong.” She says coming round to where Harry is standing, wrapping a protective arm around her son. “I have nothing to wear for tonight!” Harry whines. Anne’s hand comes flying up and smacks the back of Harry’s head. “Jesus Harry, you little shit. I thought it was something important.”  
“This is important mom!” Harry pleads. “Can we please go shopping..”

 

Anne takes one look at his son and the ever so sad face he’s pulling like having a shirt will end every sort of problem in the world just pulls at her motherly instinct. “Fine. Get ready.” She says to him, mumbling all sorts while she leaves the room.

 

Harry grins and fist pumps. He’s thinking what a good night tonight will be.

 

*

 

The familiar ding of the bell opens and Niall lets out a sigh, his shoulders relaxing to the smell of grounded coffee and light chatter of the patrons. He sees Louis behind the coffee machine fixing up an order for a customer when he grins at him. Niall returns the smile half-heartedly and Louis frowns at that.

 

He’s tying his apron around his waist and making himself busy behind the counter when Louis puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “What’s the matter bud?”  
“I – just like – I don’t even know. Can you like tell me what your latest goss instead.” Niall manages to say. His head is aching and there’s a familiar stab at his heart, the same feeling that he felt earlier today.

 

Niall is thankful when Louis just plasters on a smile and scolds him playfully for not doing enough work. Then he’s on a rant about the cute checkout guy at the supermarket nearby and finally Niall can feel like finally breathing, and laughing while he’s at it.

 

*

 

Zayn hears a series of knocks and stuffs the pile of clothes he’s holding quickly into his bag and yanks the door open. He’s so glad to see Liam even if he looks like a wreck in sweatpants and their old high school hoodie – it’s a wonder it still fits him – but Zayn pulls him into a hug.

 

“Oh Zaynie. Who’s body do I have to hide this time?” Liam says consolingly, rubbing circles on Zayn’s back. Despite Liam’s last unexpected visit, Zayn really does appreciate Liam even if he is the devil reincarnate and Liam’s always there for him, always. “Mine Li. You need to hide me. I’ve royally fucked up.” Zayn mumbles into Liam’s shoulder.  
“There, there. I’m assuming you’ve packed seeing as this place looks empty as.” Liam says. Zayn finally pulls away and leads Liam to the packed boxes in his living room. The big things like his bed and drawers he can get at a different time, when he knows for sure Niall won’t come visit the flat unexpectedly.

 

They put the last box into the car and settle into their respective seats. Liam pulls out of the park and in the corner of Zayn’s eye he can see Niall exit the coffee shop all bright smiles and absolutely radiant.

 

He thinks back to the first time he was served by Niall, he thinks Niall didn’t even notice him staring like he hung the stars or something. But then when he caught Niall before he was leaving he couldn’t help but feel smug that he made Niall blush that wonderful blush and he never would forget that moment. He feels the tears start to run down his face as Niall is oblivious to his departure.

 

Maybe, just maybe Zayn thinks, they would meet again.

 

*

 

Harry runs a hand down his shirt making sure it looks perfect for when Niall gets here, which he thinks is taking a really long time. He had gotten a few compliments from a few people but none of them really mattered to him.

 

The party is easy going, music in the background and a whole bunch of seniors that are excited to just finish school already and get out there. Harry for one is unbelievably excited. He’s wanted to share his good news with Niall since he found out the day after his latest gig but then Zayn got in the way and he just wants Niall’s full attention, but he’s got a feeling that Zayn has moved on.

 

He manages to chug a whole beer out of pure anxiety bringing his total up to 3 and when there are a round of ‘ehh Nialler!’ Harry can feel the dulling effect of the alcohol. He locks eyes with Niall and they meet in the middle, Harry leaning down slightly to bring Niall into a hug, resting his chin on Niall’s shoulder.

 

He hears Niall’s familiar rumbly laugh in his ear and he thinks it’s the best sound ever. “How many have you had?” Niall asks him. Harry pulls back and quirks his lips up into a grin. “Not enough! And neither have you! See you at the bottom?” Harry eggs on successfully as Niall pulls out a beer from his box and clinks it with Harry’s before they down the whole thing in one go.

 

Harry mentally checks ‘get Niall drunk’ along with ‘dance’ as Niall shamelessly grinds on anybody Harry included which makes Harry just want to pull him aside and kiss him. He doesn’t exactly do that but does pull Niall away to somewhere quiet, conveniently being an unoccupied bedroom.

 

They settle on the bed, well Harry  does and Niall plops himself on Harry’s lap, a drink in one hand and fixing the collars of Harry’s shirt with the other. “New shirt?” Niall asks using the same hand fixing the collar to pet the soft curls on Harry’s head. Harry’s heart quickens a tad because Niall had noticed and his efforts weren’t wasted. “Mmm yeah.” He replies, leaning into Niall’s hand slightly like a cat.  
“Looks good.” Niall says softly.  
“Hey so guess what.” Harry grins up at Niall, their faces really close.  
“What?” Niall hums, his fingers twirling pieces of Harry’s hair.  
“I got uhm a recording contract.. Well our band did but I guess the bands kinda put me as the front man and all so –“ Harry tries to say but then he’s being smothered by Niall’s lips on his and yeah it feels pretty fucking great. Check.

 

Niall’s lips are so moist he thinks, Niall’s hands are so great, Niall tastes like beer and oh Niall’s stopped kissing me. He opens his eyes, locking onto Niall’s own dazzling blue eyes. He’s feeling overwhelmed and utterly happy. Things are working out so perfectly just like he imagined.

 

“This what you want?” Niall pants out. Harry can only manage a nod. “Yeah?” Niall says.  
“Yeah Niall.”  
“Well too fucking bad because you can’t have me Harry.” And Harry feels like he didn’t hear that right.  
“What?”  
“You can’t have me Harry, too little too late. So please can you stop.” Niall stands up off Harry. “Stop with your stupid love songs to me, and your lingering touches, and, and just stop ok.” Niall is red cheeked and feeling irritated.  
“I – but I love you Niall, I want to be with you!” Harry pleads.

 

Niall turns his back away from Harry. “It’s too late. I’m with –“ Niall feels his throat clench and the words just doesn’t want to come out.”  
“Zayn.” Harry says laced with venom. “Well last I saw he’s packed up and gone!” Now Harry is yelling back.  
“Fuck off! He would never.,” Niall says trying to keep the conviction in his voice but failing.  
“Fine! But don’t come crying to me when he’s gone and left you! Coz I’ll just say I told you so!”

Harry can see the tears rolling down Niall’s face now and instantly he feels a pang of guilt wash through him. “Ni.. I’m sorry, I – uhm didn’t –“  
“Save it Harry. I don’t need you.” Niall says wiping the tears from his eyes, Harry rooted to the spot watching Niall walk towards the door. Niall pauses, door handle in hand he turns to face Harry, “ever.”

 

*

 

“Zayn!” Niall shouts, banging on the door. “Zayn open up its me! Zayn.. Open up.. Please.. I need you..”

 

*

 

Louis watches Niall work in a zombie like state, his heart aching with every forced smile to a customer and a permanent scowl when he thinks no one is watching. He still can’t get over how devastated Niall looked two nights ago when he was abruptly awoken in the early hours of the morning.

 

He sat Niall down and tried to pry information from him but Niall just looked almost catatonic so after a warm cup of tea he invited Niall to bed and cuddled him protectively whilst whispering sweet nothings.

 

In the morning he found Niall making him breakfast and a series of apologies but Louis had just shut him up and hugged him consolingly. Then with a mouthful of eggs and bacon Niall told him what happened. Louis knew someone’s heart was going to get broken but he never expected it to be Niall’s and it hurts like hell to see Niall so worn down and droopy.

 

“Niall, I can’t say I know what you’re going through.” Niall rolls his eyes at that. “But vanity aside, you are a great catch and you’re so smart. The smartest person I know and I don’t know maybe now isn’t the time to focus on love but focus on your studies. That scholarship, I think that’s what you need to focus on. This heartbreak it will pass like a mosquito bite, it itches like hell at first and swells up but then when you do other things instead of itching the hell out of it, you’ll realize it’s not itchy anymore but it leaves a sort of residue and that eventually fades too. You get?”

 

Niall’s face breaks into a sort of smile and nods, “yeah, you know you’re really smart, when you need to be.” And Niall sort of chuckles at that and Louis takes it as a victory.

 

Now he just needs to let Niall work it out on his own and hopefully soon enough he’ll have his old Niall back but only for a short time until Niall has to move to his university with his scholarship and he’s absolutely dreading it.

 

Louis pulls Niall into an unexpected hug. “You know I’m going to really miss you!”  
“I haven’t left yet Lou. Don’t even know if I’ll even get the scholarship.” Niall mumbles into Louis’ shoulder.  
“Don’t be stupid, of course you will!”  
“Ha, yeah maybe.” And Louis can hear Niall’s confidence coming back and he thinks yeah, Niall will be alright. 


End file.
